La espera
by setsunicci
Summary: christian desaparece de un dia para otro. ana se queda a cargo de un gran proyeto y se fatiga por todo lo que tiene que vivir. christian esta cerca pero ana no debe saberlo. ¿hasta cuando se podra mantener a ana alejada del verdadero problema? ¿ grey podra ayudar a su esposa? y... ¿se perdonara por todo lo que ha sucedido en su ausencia? los grey ocultan las dolorosas verdades
1. Chapter 1

**2 de marzo, Anastasia Grey**

Tal vez los días no me sonríen como antes, pero no me voy rendir o dar pies atrás. Esto es algo por lo que todos hemos luchado y en especial Christian, él fue el primero en dar este paso, y sé que tal vez no está ahora aquí, pero… no puedo hacer la vista gorda y quedarme en la desolación de "haber perdido a Christian". Sería mi peor actitud ante todo esto.

\- Mía.- llamo a la hermana de Christian que está a un lado mío, sosteniendo una tablet y revisando los últimos preparativos para la reunión.- ¿podrías pedir a nuestros inversionistas que entren?- pregunto y la chica me sonríe, deja la tablet sobre la mesa de juntas y salió del salón de reuniones para dar el anuncio de que todo está listo y requerimos de sus presencias dentro de la sala.

Me pongo de pie y les sonrió a los 22 grandes magnates que conforman parte del gran proyecto fundado por Christian. – Buenos días a todos, gracias por estar presentes aquí.- dijo con un gran carisma ya que Mía sonríe convencida de mi actitud. – primero que todo, quiero pedirles que apaguen sus celulares y se los entreguen a Nancy; mi nueva secretaria que me mantendrá al tanto de todos los movimientos en la empresa mientras me dedico a poner en marcha el proyecto.- comento sonriendo y esperando la aprobación de Mía. La chica me hace un giño y continuo. – por favor, ahora quiero partir por explicar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Como todos saben, hace cinco días, Christian grey no ha dado a conocer su paradero. Estamos convencidos, por diversos contactos que hemos tenido con él, que está en una especie de investigación.- dijo y luego disimulo una pequeña risa con la que capto la atención de todos los presentes en el salón. – disculpen, pero todos sabemos cómo es el señor grey.- comento amablemente, haciendo referencia a lo reservado o severo que es a veces.

Mía me entrega un pequeño dispositivo que tiene pinta de ser un llavero con diseño de conejo, pero es mucho más que lo que aparenta.

\- se estarán preguntando que pasara ahora, contra que tendremos que enfrentarnos, que haremos o que pasara con las inversiones.- dije sorprendiendo a los presente, me cruce de brazos y sonreí como si le estuviera hablando a mi Teddy, mi dulce niño, que siempre me preguntaba el "porque" de las cosas. – El proyecto seguirá adelante y los que lo guiaremos serán Mía.- dije señalando a la mujer de dulces curvas que encantaba a cualquier hombre. – ella es, por así decirlo, el rostro del proyecto y a la vez la imagen de todos nosotros.- comento y me veo interrumpida por un hombre joven que sonreía interesado en lo que oía.

\- Mía se encargara de las relaciones públicas, ¿no?- pregunta y asiento encantada de saber que van entendiendo la idea.

\- las relaciones publicas son importantes, por ello se lo dejaremos a Mía. Ella sabe a la perfección como dar una buena imagen y comportarse en diversos eventos, a la vez, que sabe a la perfección la idea que tiene su hermano.- me guardo la larga explicación al ver que todos están de acuerdo con la idea, apretó el pequeño llavero y la grafica junto con las imágenes, explicaciones y datos se estampan en la mesa virtual (un nuevo invento de Eliot).

**29 de marzo**

Es difícil llevar a cabo del piloto del proyecto. El cansancio y el hambre me fatigan muy rápido y no puedo demostrar ante Taylor mi mal estado. El hombre está bastante preocupado y se siente responsable de mi salud. Desde que Christian desapareció todo se ha vuelto muy pesado. Ya ha pasado un mes y al menos yo no sé nada de él…

Estoy cansada y fatigada, no puedo dar un paso más…

Me siento a un lado del pozo y me quedo mirando el cielo estrellado. Aquí en áfrica las estrellas están en otra posesión pero aun así es muy lindo verlas. Me relaja y me hace retomar la confianza que he perdido en estas últimas semanas. El estar en esta tribu en Omán es bastante desgastador y aun mas para mi, jamás creí que seria así pero me hace ver la realidad de otra manera e incluso poder adaptar mejor el proyecto. Sé que luego de esto podremos desarrollar los proyectos a base de este modelo y así cumplir el sueño de muchos: erradicar las huellas de 3° mundo.

Doy dos inspiraciones profundas y logro colocarme de pie. Tomo los baldes con agua y me dispongo a recorrer los 5 kilómetros que hay de distancia entre el pozo más cercano a la tribu en la que estoy de allegada gracias a la buena voluntad de un embajador y del patriarca. Sé que ellos también tienen puestas sus esperanzas en nosotros. No podemos parar ahora…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**3 de abril**

Estoy enferma en cama, la cabeza me da vuelta, pero no me siento triste o frustrada por haber empeorado, sino que bendecida por poder sentir en carne propia lo que los aldeanos viven a diario a causa de las malas aguas. Cada día el agua sale más sucia y eso nos indica solo una cosa, el agua pronto se acabara.

Taylor se vio obligado a apurar la instalación de la bomba de agua, queremos terminar rápido con esto y haber finalizado rápido con el proyecto piloto. No es que no me guste estar aquí pero extraño a Teddy y sé que necesito volver a casa… tengo miedo. Aun no le he dicho nada a Taylor pero creo que estoy embarazada.

Tengo miedo de que el bebe no pueda gestarse bien o de que esta fiebre y malestar nunca pase. Tengo miedo de no poder llevar a cabo el piloto del proyecto o de que Christian nunca vuelva a dar rastro de vida…. ¿realmente estas muerto? No, no. ¿Por qué no da señales de vida?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**6 de abril**

Los escalofríos persisten en mí, pero intento no darles mayor importancia. Estoy bien y Taylor está tranquilo. Ayer pusimos la bomba de agua. Fue difícil, pero se logro con éxito.

Hemos hecho grandes cambios en la aldea, en estas tres semanas me he encargado de realizar un huerto y pronto la comida no será tan escaza. También hay que sumar la bomba de agua que se instalo recién ayer y el cambio de los tejidos de las chozas. Todos los niños tejieron las paredes de paja de las chozas, las que ahora son doble y dan mucho mas resguardo a las casas de la tribu.

Sé que si Christian me viera ahora estaría orgulloso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**15 de abril**

Volví a casa hace un día. Mi hijo está durmiendo y Grace se entero de mi embarazo con solo mirarme a los ojos en el aeropuerto. Ahora estoy preparándome para ir a la consulta del ginecólogo. Estoy nerviosa y temo las malas noticias. Reconozco todo lo que hice y seria una bendición que mi bebe estuviera bien.

Grace entra a mi habitación y sonríe al verme. Estoy frente al espejo posando mis manos sobre mi vientre. La madre de Christian se acerca a mí y me sonríe.

\- Ana, vamos… ya va a ser hora.- me pide y asiento, ocultando mi nerviosismo tras una sonrisa. Tomo mi chaqueta y le sigo el paso.

Antes de salir de la casa creo haber escuchado a Taylor, en alguna habitación de la gran casa, mencionar a Christian. Intento dar un paso a tras pero prefiero seguir a Grace e ir hasta la consulta. Cuando vuelva preguntare y me enterare del estado de Christian.

hola, gracias por leer el prologo de la historia. espero pronto poder subir el primer capitulo y explicar mejor la trama :)

muchas gracias y ¿ que opinan?, ¿les gusta la historia?


	2. Chapter 2

23 de febrero

"feliz como un rey, rico como un multimillonario y libre como un hombre"… –"el gran viajero"- comento Ana mientras sostenía una hoja de papel que tomo del escritorio de Christian. La chica sonrió y arrugo la hoja dejándola caer sobre las mil y un carpetas que habían sobre la mesa de trabajo de su esposo.

Ana había pasado toda la noche en vela, aferrada a la almohada de grey, extrañando la compañía de su hombre que por algún motivo desconocido aun no llegaba a casa. ¿Por qué tenía ese vacío tan grande mientras se embriagaba con el aromo de Christian?, ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieta y aun no podía pegar pestaña?... no lo tenía claro, pero de lo que si estaba segura; era que debía llamar a su pareja de sabanas para quitarse de encima el extraño sentimiento que la mantenía alerta, a su vez, oprimía su corazón ocasionándole un dolor desgarrador.

Mientras buzaba su celular encontró una poesía escrita en una hoja de cálculo. Christian se había pasado las últimas noches en su despacho trabajando mucho y era algo que se veía a simple vista por el desorden que había sobre el gran escritorio. Ana se sentó en el sillón de Christian y allí se quedo un rato, observando con detalle el lugar de trabajo de su esposo. –"grey, grey, grey…"- susurro cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para que Christian escuchara su deseo de tenerlo a su lado.

\- "¡señor!"- exclamo Taylor entrando al despacho de Christian, con una preocupación tremenda y una cara de ansiedad que se podía distinguir a lenguas de distancia. Ana se sobresalto y puse de pie de inmediato. Miro al hombre, asustada, y este suspiro cansado. –"disculpe señora grey"- dijo Taylor con la intención de salir enseguida de allí, pero Ana se lo impidió. –"Taylor"- llamo la chica aun sobresaltada. –"Taylor..."- pidió nuevamente la etencion del hombre y este se giro para mirarla, encontrándola frente a el. Ana se había puesto frente a él para preguntarle lo que le aproblemaba mas que nada en ese momento… –"Taylor, ¿me dirías cuando le falta a Christian para volver?"- pidió con esperanzas de tener una respuesta que le afirmara el pronto regreso de su amado, pero Taylor guardo silencio intentando armar una explicación a corde a la situación. –"Taylor…"- pidió Ana, esta vez tomando una postura seria.

\- "disculpe, pero no podemos entregarle esa información"- dijo Taylor haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para mantener su posición. –"si me disculpa"- añadió saliendo de la habitación para encaminarse hacia la oficina que ocupaban como centro de seguridad de los grey.

Ana se quedo perpleja, no sabía si ese había sido Taylor o un nuevo capacitado para formar parte de los guardias de Christian. Todo parecía un sueño; uno que no le gustaba para nada. La chica salió rápidamente de la habitación y detuvo a Taylor. –"Jasón, por favor…necesito saber donde esta Christian"- pidió Ana con una voz quebradiza. Taylor se sorprendió al sentir la voz de Ana tras suyo, se giro y la vio a un par de metros de distancia. –"Anastasia"- musito sintiendo que su coraza se quebraba. Camino hacia Ana, la que cada segundo tenía una mirada más marchita, la tomo del brazo y le pidió que la acompañara. Ana no se negó y Taylor la llevo hasta la terraza; allí estaba Gail sentada en uno de los sofás mientras sostenía una taza de café.

Ana se sorprendió al ver a la mujer despierta tan tarde y miro a Taylor con preocupación. –"algo anda mal"- comento Ana y Taylor, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario, se sentó frente a Gail.

Gail se puso de pie al ver entrar a Ana junto a su amante. Intento sonreír pero no pudo. Luego de que Ana se sentara, le ofreció una taza de café o té pero la chica se negó. Gail miro a Taylor y este le pidió que los dejara a solas.

Ana estaba sentada frente a Taylor con los ojos cerrados; en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Taylor, había aprendido que: cuando el hombre debía dejar su postura de su trabajo a un lado, se le hacía más difícil hablar con ella a pesar de que eran muy cercanos.

\- "Anastasia, no sabemos donde esta grey"- dijo Taylor, al fin.

-"lose"- comento Ana y abrió los ojos para mirar a Taylor. –"tiene que estar en Grey enterprising…"- iba a explicar lo que creía, referente a la localización de Christian, pero Taylor lo negó antes de que Ana terminara la oración. –"hace 8 horas que perdimos la posición del señor grey. Hasta el momento nadie sabe donde está y se nos hace imposible contactarlo"- explico Taylor y Ana se llevo las manos al pecho. Taylor se cambio de lugar y se sentó al lado de la chica para acariciarle la espalda y poder consolarla un poco

-"volverá"- susurro Ana intentando sonreír. –"Mia y Grace siempre me cuentan las escapadas que tenia Christian cuando era pequeño. Yo se que volverá"- dijo Ana mirando a Taylor y este sonrió al verla tan convencida. –"eso esperamos"- le respondió abrasándola paternalmente.

Ana lloro dejando salir la presión que tenía en su pecho. No sabían dónde estaba Christian…Christian estaba desaparecido, esa era la verdad, "desaparecido": no podía llamársele de otra forma. Ana respiro profundo y se separo de Taylor, el que la invito a volver dentro.

Dentro estaba Gail con la huella, en la cara, de también haber llorado. La mujer había preparado cocoa para calmar los ánimos, junto a Ana, mientras su amor seguía con la búsqueda de Christian grey.

Grey, grey, grey, grey, grey; ¿Dónde te has metido? Grey…Christian, ¿Por qué en el momento más importante de tu vida desapareces sin dejar rastro alguno?

….

25 de febrero

El ambiente de la casa había cambiado mucho, un aroma neutro rondaba por las habitaciones mientras la oscuridad se hacía presente en la mayor parte de estas. Todas las ventanas cerradas y los sistemas de alarma activados. Desde que Christian desapareció; todo se había vuelto extremista. Ana se había dedicado a trabajar analizando el proyecto de Christian mientras Taylor le seguía la huella al hombre, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa que le exigua mantener a la señora grey y Tedy bajo protección total.

Ana estaba en el despacho de Christian jugando con Tedy sobre la alfombra cuando el teléfono interrumpió el ambiente. Se coloco de pie y fue hasta el teléfono, donde espero que la contestadora tomara la llamada. La voz de Mia resonó en la habitación pidiendo que le llamara cuando antes.

\- "¿tía Mía?"- pregunto Tedy y Ana le sonrió a su pequeño el que miraba a su alrededor buscando a su tía.

\- "Tedy, hijo, ¿quieres hablar con la tía Mía?"- le pregunto y el asintió colocándose de pie, con un poco de dificultad por su corta edad, para ir donde estaba mami; la que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Ana marco a Mía. –"Mía soy Ana…guarda la calma, antes que todo; Tedy quiere hablar contigo"- dijo la chica al auricular y se lo entrego a Tedy el que empezó una alegre conversación con su tía.

Ana se quedo junto a Tedy observando cómo era que su pequeño iba creciendo. Era un bebe grande. Había cumplido hace poco el año y aun sentía que era un bebe. Lo amaba y quería lo mejor para el… quería a su bebe tanto como para tener que sacrificarse por él. Lo quería más que a nada y sabia que Christian sentía lo mismo por el pequeño.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

26 de febrero.

Ana, aconsejada por Taylor, había tomado la decisión de mudarse a la casa de los grey. Allí estarían Grace y Carrick quienes la podrían apoyar en lo que necesitara y también podía encontrar a Mía o Eliot los que constantemente estaban junto a sus padres elaborando unos que otros proyectos.

Ana y Tedy fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos. Grace le pregunto a Ana si estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido y la mujer comento lo que sabía… si nada de lo que estaba pasando hubiera pasado, Ana podría estar en su casa prestando atención a sus necesidades.

Teddy pasó todo el día con sus abuelos mientras que Ana y Mía veían la conformación del proyecto. Mía tomo participación en este y por la noche le explicaron a Eliot en que consistía. El estuvo de acuerdo y pactaron llevar a cabo el proyecto al pie de la agenda establecida por Christian.

Cada miembro de la familia, incluyendo a Taylor y la señora jones, estaban preocupados y necesitados de saber el paradero de Christian. Las investigaciones avanzaban y todos los posibles caminos los llevaban a las confusiones o a la nada.

-.-.-.-.-.

27 de febrero.

Ana había amanecido mal. Grace le había pedido que se quedara en cama pero la chica se negó, debía volver a la empresa y llevar a cabo su trabajo. Teddy quedo al cuidado de sus abuelos mientras Ana estabilizaba el proyecto. Era un trabajo difícil pero no imposible; lo más difícil era establecer el piloto de este, cosa que Ana estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo.

Al llegar a la empresa Ana le informo a su secretaria el cambio de directiva que tenia la empresa y esta acato redactando de inmediato el enunciado para la prensa y socios de la empresa.

Ana estuvo concentrada en el piloto toda la mañana hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta. La mujer fue a abrir la puerta y sonrió al ver que era Kate. –"Ana…"- susurro la rubia abrasándola dulcemente. – "Kate…"- susurro Ana dejándose envolver por los brazos de su amiga. Se separaron y se acomodaron en el sofá. Kate le sonrió y Ana se dejo llevar por la muestra de afecto, llegando a contarle todo lo que sentía.

\- tranquila Ana, se que grey aparecerá pronto.- comento la mujer y luego le giño un ojo. –"mi sentido periodístico me lo dice"- añadió sacándole una sonrisa a Ana. La que suspiro y dejando intrigada a Kate.

Durante la tarde Ana estuvo con la compañía de Kate, comieron juntas, desarrollaron el diseño piloto juntas y incluso se dieron el tiempo para ver una novela. Kate estaba totalmente a gusto, primero porque la oficina era casi como una gran casa, segundo porque estaba con Ana y tercero porque estaba segura de haber descubierto lo que le parecía tan extraño en Ana. Sonriendo se dejo envolver por la fantasía que formaba su espíritu periodístico en su cabeza.

Ana miro a Kate y le sonrió. Se sintió aliviada de saber que Kate estaba feliz de acompañarla, aparte, el helado de chocolate también se encargaba de sacarle la sonrisa.

A media noche, Kate se retiro de la empresa y se fue a su casa, junto a su esposo. Al llegar a casa fue recibida dulcemente por Eliot; quien la abrazo y luego le pregunto, preocupado, el porqué de la preocupación de ella. Kate se dejo envolver por las caricias de su esposo y solo se limito a suspirar. –"me preocupa Ana"- comento guardándose los detalles para ella, ya que sentía que no debía dar a luz su nuevo descubrimiento. Y si lo hacía, de seguro que Ana se preocuparía aun mas…no era bueno decir que acababa de descubrir que Ana estaba embarazada…


	3. Chapter 3

hola gente. perdonen mi demora con este fic. pero ahora lo terminare. mi inspiración ha vuelto y creo que tengo el final perfecto para la historia. muchas gracias por leer el fic y los comentarios que me han echo tan feliz

* * *

15 de abril

Grace me tenía fuertemente abrazada. No podía creerlo… lo presentía, lo presentí; pero, ahora lose… y el saberlo cambia totalmente lo que pensaba. Tengo que proteger a este bebe.

–Ana esta es una bendición para todos.- comento Grace separándose de mí, pero manteniendo sus manos en mis hombros. –yo sé lo que tienes que estar pensando hija, pero esta es una bendición…- se guardo sus palabras al ver que yo seguía allí, sentada en la camilla de la consulta ginecología, sin dar respuesta alguna. Es como si hubiera entrado en un estado de shock.

Era complicado asimilar la realidad de mis ideas. Era difícil intentar entender que estaba embarazada y, aun mas difícil, aceptar que expuse a mí bebe a un peligro increíble…era algo que no podía perdonarme. El haber ido a realizar el prototipo del proyecto de Christian, expuso a mi bebe a condiciones, realmente, extremas de vida… pude haberlo matado por la falta de criterio en mis decisiones. - …el bebe ya tiene siete semanas y media, está sano y todo es gracias a ti. Cariño, no hay de qué preocuparse.- termino por decir Grace, aun frente a mí, pero esta vez me sonreía totalmente agradecida.

-Me hubiera encantado que el primero en enterarse de la noticia hubiese sido Christian.- comente y Grace se separo de mi dándome un poco de espacio. La mujer perdió su sonrisa en el momento que pronuncie el nombre de su hijo.

Luego de la consulta médica, me dejaron fichada para empezar con los controles; semanales, lo que me llamo la atención, porque, cuando estuve embarazada de Tedy, solo tuve que ir una vez por mes. Mire a Grace y ella me explico, rápidamente, el nuevo procedimiento que tenía el hospital con los pacientes, en especial; el gran cuidado, que tenían con los pacientes ligados a la parte empresarial o área de inversionistas. En pocas palabras, Grace trabajaba en el lugar, lo que a mí me daba cierto prestigio entre los pacientes; algo así como una credencial vip. Bueno, y si a eso le agregamos que soy la esposa de Christian Grey, me suben el nivel de mi credencial a platino o diamante. Ciertamente, esto pasaba a ser una gran molestia para mí.

Junto a Grace tomamos un auto que esperaba por nosotras y volvimos a la casa. Allí me esperaba una impaciente Mia, un ansioso Eliot.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6 de abril. –Eliot-

No podía creer la mierda que había ocurrido. Esto era, casi, más allá que, una gran hazaña. Me sentía satisfecho, completo y totalmente emputecido. Quería encontrar a los infelices que nos habían hecho pasar por estas semanas de preocupación.

\- ¡mierda!- exclame nervioso antes de entrar a la habitación en la que, me dijeron, estaba Christian, mi hermano.

Hace dos días, Kate me dijo que tenía indicios de, donde y que, podía haber pasado con Christian. La escuche y todo lo que me iba comentando parecía ser lo correcto. Convencido con las palabras de mi novia, me dispuse a establecer una llamada con Taylor, quien estaba acompañando Ana en África, pero no conseguí contactarlo. Por ello tuve que llamar directamente a la sub-jefa del departamento de seguridad, teresa, la nueva integrante aprobada por Taylor para ocupar su lugar durante un tiempo. Teresa, impresionada por la eficacia de mi mujer, organizo el movimiento y ordeno los equipos para rescatar a gray. Demostró una gran eficacia ya que, 12 horas luego de que yo la llamara, me entro su llamado informándome que estaba trayendo, a la clínica en donde trabaja mi madre, a Christian. Fue un verdadero milagro.

Aun no se los detalles de cómo fue que lo encontraron y a quienes tuvieron que golpear, pero me alegra el saber que mi hermano vuelve a estar entre nosotros.

Respire profundo y abrí la puerta de la habitación, encontrándome con una escena que me paralizo.

\- ha tardado señor Eliot.- comento teresa, en el momento que entre a la habitación, colocándose de pie y caminando hacia mí.

\- buen día- dije saludándola de un beso en la mejilla. Mire al hombre que estaba en la cama y sentí con la ira se apoderaba de mi. Teresa se percato rápidamente de mi estado anímico y me tomo de los hombros suavemente, colocándose frente a mí. – escúcheme, no hay nada que usted pueda hacer. Solo tenemos que esperar a que el señor Christian se recupere y hacer las correspondientes demandas al causante de todo esto.- luego suspiro y fije mis ojos en los de ella; estaba igual de dolida y corrompida que yo. – antes que todo, necesitamos esperar a que llegue el médico y nos diga la condición de Christian…discúlpame Eliot, no pude hacer bien mi trabajo y…creo que si hubiera localizado antes a Christian, hubiera logrado que llegara en un mejor estado…- la chica respiro profundo y sentí que mi pecho se contraía.-…cuando lo encontré estaba en un estado de demencia, le habían drogado y…no supe que hacer. Los chicos tomaron a Christian y lo sedaron; unos le inyectaban calmantes mientras los otros lo afirmaban fuertemente. Fue horrible. Solo volví a mí, cuando ya lo estábamos trayendo de regreso. Eliot…realmente perdóname.- dijo y recordé como era teresa cuando éramos compañeros de universidad.

Conocí a teresa en el campus, era una chica frágil y emocional, siempre andaba feliz o llorando, me agradaba y le había empezado a tomar aprecio, pero, un día deje de verla en el campus. Más tarde me entere que había dejado la carrera y la universidad. Fue algo que realmente no me llamo mucho la atención. Aunque, cuando la volví a ver, hace 3 meses atrás, me sorprendí. La Tete de ahora no era la misma Tete que conocí hace años. Ahora esta mujer era totalmente fría y calculadora, precavida y observadora. Guardaba sus opiniones sobre cualquier tema y se mantenía al margen de las conversaciones amigables. Se tomaba demasiado enserio su trabajo y admiraba eso de ella. Pero admiro más que aun sienta que somos amigos. Porque lo somos y yo todavía la sigo viendo así; aunque trabaje en nuestro equipo de seguridad.

Nuevamente tenia frente a mí, a la verdadera Tete. La abrase. – la culpa es de un mal nacido, no la tuya.- le susurre mientras mi corazón me pedía a gritos llorar. Era una impotencia tan grande la que sentía. – estoy muy agradecido de que hallas traído a mi hermano de vuelta. Lo has hecho excelente y sé que mi familia también te estará muy agradecida.- añadí y la separe un poco, de mi, para mirarla a la cara.- tete, no sabes cuan feliz estoy de verte nuevamente y, aun más feliz, porque has traído a mi hermano de regreso.- ella me sonrió y la abrase susurrando. – te quiero amiga mía.- mientras ella me estrechaba fuertemente. A los pocos segundos tuve que pedirle que aflojara un poco el abraso ya que, debía reconocerlo, ahora tenía mucha más fuerza que antes. La tete de ahora era una versión, renovada y mejorada, con mucha más fuerza y curvas que antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-

6 de abril. – Kate-

Mientras bebía mi café y revisaba el material para formar una entrevista, me entro una llamada de mi hombre. Le conteste molesta, pero al minuto deje de estarlo; me estaba llamando para decirme que habían encontrado a grey, darme el numero de la habitación y añadir un "te amo".

Luego de esa llamada, toda mi molestia se había disipado. Tome mi bolso y apegue la computadora dejando todo desordenado. Salí de mi oficina y fue hasta donde el presidente a informar que me retiraría temprano y, tal vez, no volvería mañana. Sin esperar una respuesta del jefe, me retire rápidamente del edificio para ir hasta el hospital.

Cuando llegue al hospital me encontré con Grace y Eliot, quienes estaban conversando seriamente del estado de Christian.

\- ¡Kate!- exclamo Grace al verme llegar. Se animo y corrió para abrasarme. –Querida qué bueno que estas acá.- me dijo y yo le salude con un beso en la mejilla. Eliot se acero a nosotras y me beso suavemente en los labios. – gracias por venir.- me dijo y le sonreí.

\- ahora que ya estamos los tres aquí.- dijo Grace interrumpiendo nuestro momento romántico. –Quiero aclararles solo una cosa-. Yo la mire con una ceja alzaba y Eliot asintió con la cabeza. –aun, Ana no puede saber nada de esto-. Dijo y el mundo se me vino en sima. Eliot me miro preocupado y me tomo de la cintura como si fuera a creer que me iba a desmayar o algo por el estilo

\- ¿¡se refiere a que no podemos informarle que Christian esta aquí en el hospital?… ¿¡que su esposo está con vida!?- exclame sin creer lo que Grace nos estaba pidiendo. La mujer tomo una postura seria y asintió. Mire a Eliot. –es lo mejor que podemos hacer…tenemos que esperar a que Christian despierte para saber cuáles son las mejores acciones a seguir-. Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, esperanzado a que cediera y siguiera las indicaciones del resto. Suspire. – no creo que pueda guardar la verdad y escóndela de Ana… sería peor que apuñalarla.- comente y Grace me tomo una mano. –Ana lo sabrá en el momento adecuado. Ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en que vuelva sana y salva…- en ese momento soltó mi mano y se giro para recibir al doctor que venía caminando hacia nosotros. Justo en el instante, recordé a Ana y mi idea de que la mujer está embarazada… ellos tiene razón. Ana aun no puede saber que Christian esta vivo… ¿en qué condiciones estará Christian?

El hombre de bata se acerco a nosotros y nos indico que tomáramos asiento en unos sillones que estaban al otro lado de la gran sala de espera. Allí nos acomodamos, los cuatro, y el comenzó a hablar; explicándonos el complicado estado en el que se encontraba Christian.

\- el señor Christian grey esta en un proceso de sedación, lo que es diferente a un coma inducido ya que esto es algo a través de dosis, las que se van inyectando al paciente y se le va monitoreando rigurosamente. Sé que tienen que ser días difíciles para la familia, pero quiero que se calmen y confíen en nosotros. Estamos dando nuestro mayor esfuerzo… aparte, tiene aquí a la doctora Trevelyan-Grey inspeccionando cada uno de nuestros movimientos.- dijo y la madre de Eliot dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa. – ahora solo nos queda a esperar que sus heridas graves se recupere. Tengo que añadir que tiene una leve lesión en el brazo derecho y su cuerpo está lleno de hematomas, pero eso es algo que ustedes ya sabían. Aparte de eso, no tenemos más información. Aun nos queda por esperar el resultado de las pruebas de sangre y los escáner que le hicimos con el fin de encontrar lesiones mas graves, pero dudo que haya un riego mayor en todo esto… lo único que pueden hacer es esperar y dar sus mayores fuerzas para la recuperación del hombre, porque será algo lento.- comento y Grace lo miro sorprendida. – que quieres que te diga Grace. Les estoy hablando con toda confianza y sin mentiras de por medio. Por eso déjenme afirmarles que la recuperación del señor grey será lenta. El hombre sufrió un daño sicológico importante y lose con solo pensar en cómo su cuerpo termino tan cortado, amoratado e anchado. A esto debemos sumarle los daños superficiales que tenía en sus vías respiratorias y alimenticia… pareciera que le hubieran hecho tragar acido…- el hombre guardo silencio y luego miro a Grace, colocando su mano suavemente sobre su hombro. –ahora no hay de que preocuparse ya que la salud de él no empeorara… no puede estar más peor de lo que esta…

Cuando el médico termino diciendo aquello, me llegue a imaginar a Christian todo deformado e hinchado, cubierto de parches y contado a un sinfín de maquinas que rastreaban sus signos vitales, segundo a segundo.

Estaba decidido, Ana no podía saber de esto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-…

16 de abril

Desperté confundido en un lugar que no conocía. Solo podía ver el blanco del cielo…

No sentía nada, no sabía nada y no entendía nada. Tampoco podía moverme, mi cuerpo no reaccionada y no sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar. ¿Por qué todo es blanco? De un momento a otro, como si mi pregunta hubiera sido oída por un dios, todo se volvió negro

* * *

gracias por leer este capitulo y seguir esta historia, a pesar de mi gran demora.

me gustaria saber que tal les ha parecido, que hagan uno que otro comentario antes de que suba el sigente capitulo; para saber por donde tengo que guiarme

nuevamente muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

hola!, he vuelto a la vida... bueno, lo que paso esque escuche el llamado diciendo "termina de escribir tus putas historias ahora!" y bueno, he vuelto a escribir mis fics. me costara un poco agarrar el gustito de la historia, pero espero lograrlo. asi que a leer.

* * *

**24 de abril –Eliot-**

Ahora todo estaba claro; junto a la ayuda de Taylor, Tete y Kate, resolvimos muchas de las incógnitas que teníamos referentes al problema que estábamos sufriendo: el atentado contra la vida de Christian. Ahora quienes debían encargarse de mantener todo a raya era el equipo de seguridad; Taylor y tete. Todo quedaría pausado hasta que Christian se recuperara o pudiera dar alguna orden bajo todos sus sentidos bien despiertos, porque ahora; hace una hora, acaba de despertar.

Esta sentado en la cama, gracias a mi ayuda y la de un par de almohadas, mientras intenta encajar ciertas piezas. No es la primera vez en su vida que tiene que esforzarse por recordar cosas, pero esta vez presenta problemas más visibles como: espasmos o bloqueos a nivel motor.

Estoy sentado junto a él mientras dice cosas sin sentido o coherencia, he ido anotando cada palabra e intentando entender que aun esta bajo cierto efecto de las drogas que le suministraban para tenerlo en un estado de sueño. Suelto un suspiro y dejo el lápiz sobre el cuaderno que tengo apoyado en mi pierna. –hermano, creo que deberías descansar un poco mas.- comento y Christian parece no haberme escuchado, sigue hablando en un cierto tipo de códigos.

Suspiro, nuevamente y sigo escribiendo, sin parar, por una hora más, hasta que Christian deja de hablar. Lo miro y veo que esta recostado sobre las almohadas mirando el techo. Creo que está pensando en algo importante, aun así; será difícil, para él, poder expresarme de forma clara lo que siente. Quisiera tomarle la mano o darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero se nos prohibió tocarlo ya que no sabemos qué tipo de reacción podría tener.

El sigue mirando el techo y yo dejo el cuaderno junto a la mesa. Pienso en lo cansador y doloroso que tiene que ser para el intentar balbucear o hablar. Tiene la garganta, es esófago y todo lo que tiene que ver con las vías para ingerir alimento o aire, estropeadas y en un estado fatal. De seguro que si no fuera por las altas dosis de droga, estaría muerto por el dolor, incluso creo que así como esta, ahora, es muy difícil y doloroso intentar hablar.

Su voz sale ronca y débil, pero sigue siendo su voz.

Lo miro y sé que no seguirá hablando. –"bien, volveré en una hora más, tu descansa y recupérate."- le digo parándome de mi silla.

Miro el cuaderno, lo tomo y salgo de la habitación siendo interceptado por mi madre quien aun no entra a ver a Christian ya que le han prohibido el ingreso. – "¿¡dime que te dijo?!"- pregunto exclamándolo, así exigiéndolo y no supe cómo responder a eso. La abrase y la lleve hasta la sala de espera donde estaba mi dulce Kate esperando por nosotros. Nos sentamos y mi madre me seguía pidiendo que por favor le digiera como estaba su querido hijo. Solté un suspiro y me pase la mano por la cara. Abrí el cuaderno y se lo enseñe a Kate. –"¿Qué es eso, Eliot?"- me pregunto mi madre y yo le tome las manos.

Acaricie suavemente su piel y mantuve sus manos entre las mías, así, evitando que le arrebatara el cuaderno a Kate. –"son anotaciones mías."- la mire a los ojos. –"madre, tanto tu como yo sabemos que Christian no puede hablar. Le cuesta mucho y de seguro que para él es doloroso. Hay veces en las que se quedaba perdido luego de decir una palabra sin sentido y luego seguía hablando como si estuviera hablando en un nuevo idioma. No fui capaz de entender nada de lo que dijo, pero se que esta intentando asimilar todo lo que vivió. De seguro que pronto será capaz de digerir todos sus recuerdos y ordenarlos para luego explicarnos lo sucedido de alguna forma que a el le acomode. Pues, madre, el tampoco puede moverse a su antojo. Creo que no puede moverse y si lo hace es por algún reflejo involuntario." – mi madre cierra los ojos y la abrazo. –"mientras yo estuve allí, no paro de hablar hasta que Salí. Movió su mano dos veces y se quedo pegado en la nada siete veces. Si lo pensamos bien, no son datos desfavorables o preocupantes. Yo creo que está evolucionando muy bien y, bueno, pues, hay que darle tiempo. Tu, madre, sabes mejor que nadie como es esto; es algo lento. Recuérdalo, hay que apoyarlo y quererlo, estar a su lado y esperar a que se recupere sin apurarlo o agobiarlo." – comento y mi madre asiente. Kate me toca en brazo y la miro, ella me sonríe tiernamente y me hace un gesto de que saldrá para luego conversar conmigo.

Me quedo unos minutos conversando con mi madre sobre lo fuerte que deberá ser y luego opto por irse a dar una vuelta para encontrar a alguna colega y conversar sobre lo primero que se les ocurriera. Así era mi madre, relajada y paciente.

Ella se fue y yo aproveche para salir al jardín del hospital a encontrarme con Kate; quien estaba sentada en una banca mientras hacía anotaciones a mis apuntes.

Me siento a su lado y esta levanta su mirada para entregarme el cuaderno que estaba totalmente sobrescrito. –"sabes, no es difícil saber lo que tu hermano estaba diciendo."- hace una pausa y empiezo a leer lo que escribió mi chica reportera. – "veras, te he escrito todo lo que te ha dicho mientras tu estuviste dentro. De seguro que, como tú eres tan especial, no has podido entender mucho de lo que decía… pero cuando lo lee alguien como yo, todo parece ser una especie de conversación codificada o hablada en un tono carrasposo y con muchas faltas de ortografía."

Mire mi cuaderno y leí: "un hospital. Eso es, un hospital. Ya había despertado antes, pero todo se volvía negro rápidamente. Quiero verte, Eliot, hermano, pero no puedo moverme. No se que paso, (…), no. Ya. No. Entiendo, fue eso. Pues solo tengo que salir de aquí y mandar a la" . –"sabes amor, esa parte no la entendí; pero supongo que decía *mierda*".- dijo Kate y seguí leyendo: y mandar a la mierda a la basura que hay en este mundo. El proyecto debe seguir, cueste lo que me cueste. Lo sabes, cierto. Hay que hacer un piloto. Hay que probar la idea y (…). Duele, cansa y duele. Pero no siento nada, supongo que me han anestesiado. Así que hay que hacer eso. Quiero salir rápido para seguir el proyecto. Que día es. Que fue. (…) anastasia (…) me defendí, pero era imposible. No podía soltarme. Me destrocé por dentro y mi conciencia se perdía por momento. Despertaba a veces y entre tanto que tanto probaba cosas que me sangraban. La sangre y (…) todo, está ahí. Sus manos. No, suéltame. Suéltame. No. (…) anastasia. Mis oídos dolían y todo es negro. Negro. Blanco y negro. Voces vacías. Omán. Ahí, en Omán, está el grupo terrorista. No, eran personas de dinero que desean el poder. Si el proyecto se lleva a cabo, no, nadie morirá. Será mejor. el proyecto. (…) tiene a anastasia, eso dicen. Pero no, ella está en casa con Tedy. Yo quiero agua. Mi pecho duele. El aire es caliente y mi brazo arde mucho. Es droga o eso creo. Es droga. Todo es confuso y el cielo es blanco. No puedo moverme. Quiero sentir algo. Eliot, háblame. Me entiendes, háblame. Quiero ver a anastasia, la quiero. El cielo es blanco. El aire esta helado, no como antes que estaba caliente. Son muchos, pero todos son gobernados por Omán. Mierda van comer. Lo pensare un tiempo, les aseguro que los llevare donde la luz del sol no existe." termine de leer y mire a Kate sin saber que decir. Ella me sonrió y tomo una mano. –"si es difícil entender lo que dice cuando escribes lo que te dice tal cual como se escucha, pero cree en mi, esto es lo que dice. He tenido que corregir muchos textos mal escritos en mi carrera."- me explico y apreté su mano. –"gracias Kate, muchas gracias amor"- digo mientras tomo su mano para besarla. –"realmente eres grandiosa amor."- agrego aun sorprendido por saber que podría entender a mi hermano.

Miro el cuaderno y sonrió, Christian está vivo y entre nosotros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

24 de abril. –Christian.-

Desperté y nuevamente vi el cielo blanco. Quiero moverme pero no puedo, supongo que no podre por un tiempo más. Durante mis pocos momentos de lucidez he deducido que estoy en un hospital. Al fin a salvo, lejos de las manos de la basura que impide erradicar las huella del tercer mundo. Jamás creí que me tocaría esto a mí, pero, así fue y es. Ahora tengo que salir de aquí y mandarlos donde el sol sea algo desconocido; el mismo infierno, estaría bien.

Pienso si estoy solo y escucho a alguien respirar. No, tengo compañía. Intento moverme pero no puedo, aunque mi mano da un pequeño movimiento y aquello le da a conocer a mi compañía que estoy despierto.

Se acerca a mí y veo que es Eliot quien parece emocionado de verme despierto. Me sonríe y pienso que me va a tocar, pero no lo hace. Intento llamarlo por su nombre pero mi voz es una odisea y de mi boca sale todo, menos la palabra "Eliot, hermano".

Mi hermano se va y vuelve en menos de cinco minutos. Se acerca a mi. –hola Christian, soy Eliot… primero te inclinare la cama.- dice y siento que es como si no fuera mi hermano. Eliot nunca había usado aquel tono con migo; es como si yo fuera un desconocido para el.

Siento que me inclino y puedo ver, con mayor facilidad que estoy en una habitación de hospital, mierda; es la clínica en la que trabaja mama. Quiero suspirar pero suelto un gruñido. Me duele todo y nada; es raro, posiblemente es algún tipo de droga que me suministran.

¿Dónde está anastasia?.

Miro de reojo a mi hermano y veo que tiene un cuaderno en sus manos como si estuviera preparado para empezar anotaciones o datos de alguna clase de investigación. Es un imbécil y tarado, debería darme un abrazo y golpearme la espalda como el hermano querido que es.

Pienso en que hacer y se que mis palabras no se entienden, pero tengo una idea.

Empiezo a hablar y capto como Eliot anota cada cosa que digo. Sé que no se entendería por nada del mundo, pero confió que mi hermano; cuando lo vuelva a leer, podrá deducir al menos una que otra palabra.

Vamos Eliot, confió en ti, por ello hablare e intentare contar lo mas que pueda para que entiendas lo que pasa por mi mente.

No tengo todos mis recuerdos pero algo es algo.

¿Dónde está anastasia?, de seguro que ella podría entenderme con solo mirarme.

Empiezo hablar hasta que me canso y Eliot decide que es suficiente al igual que yo. Confió en que podrá entender una que otra palabra.

Miro el cielo y cierro mis ojos, pero los recuerdos, los sonidos y el sonido de la navaja cortando mi piel vuelven a mí. No podre dormir nunca más… de eso estoy seguro.

* * *

aqui el primer capitulo! ¿que tal?, ¿les gusto?

bueno espero que les halla gustado, realmente me esforce en qu equedara aprecido a los anteriores y mañana y asi, cada dia, ire subiendo un nuevo capitulo; porque quiero acabar con esta espera ahora ya!.

besitos, cariños y nos leemos pronto


	5. Chapter 5

**hola, aqui un nuevo capitulo del fic. **

* * *

**2 de mayo –Ana-**

Estoy cansada, mis músculos están fatigados y la cabeza me pesa, lo suficiente como para impedirme levantarme del sofá. Son las tres de la mañana y acabo de terminar un documento con fecha de presentación para la reunión de hoy en la tarde. Realmente esto es muy agotador. Hay veces en las que me quedo en vela para terminar algunos archivos de datos o detalles del proyecto, pero, vale la pena llevar a cabo este trabajo; erradicar las huellas del tercer mundo, es algo que mejorara las condiciones de vida de muchas poblaciones, en países de África, partiendo por Omán.

Eliot está encargado de presentar y obtener los permisos políticos necesarios para poner en marcha esta gran idea, para materializarla de una vez por todas. El prototipo fue un éxito y aquel pueblo, al que fui hace unas semanas atrás, está muy agradecido por nuestra labor allí.

Tengo que recordar que ese solo fue el prototipo y, ahora que implantaremos todo el plan que tenemos por proyecto, de seguro que será un cambio de ciento ochenta grados para todos los pueblos y tribus a los cuales queremos beneficiar.

La idea es poner en marcha el proyecto en agosto, ya que así le damos los meses suficientes a Eliot para que consiga todos los permisos necesarios y de sobra. No queremos que nada se interponga cuando ya estemos en marcha.

Quiero suspirar, pero no puedo; estoy tan cansada que todo me es imposible de realizar. Pienso en mi estado y tal vez, solo tal vez, sea por el bebe que estoy esperando. Tengo dos meses y medio de embarazo y recuerdo que con Tedy, en esta fecha, no me pasaba lo mismo. Aun tengo descompensaciones, mareos y vómitos. Es como si mi cuerpo no asimilara que hay un ser vivo dentro de mí. Grace dice que es por todo lo que trabajo, la tensión y el momento. Le creo, por eso tomo las vitaminas que me da; porque quiero que mi bebe nazca bien y sano. Aunque también tomo aquellas vitaminas solo para seguir a delante y no desfallecer a medio camino, porque se que Christian esta en algún lado, con vida y bien. Quiero creer en mis propias palabras, aun, luego de no saber nada de él durante estos dos meses y algo. ¿Dónde te has metido?, ¿estás bien?

Te extraño Grey y Tedy también te extraña.

Por las mañanas me levanto solo por Tedy, porque quiero verlo sonreír y animado cada día. El no sabe que es lo que pasa, el cree que su padre esta trabajando en otro continente para hacer feliz a los niños que no tiene agua para beber. Mi niño entiende aquello y ve a su padre como un héroe, cosa que es verdad… pero no, porque Christian a desaparecido y yo creo que no es por voluntad propia. Algo me dice que hay algo mas detrás de todo esto y quiero saberlo pronto.

Grace parece angustiada por no tener a su hijo en casa, al igual que todos, pero ella es quien nos mantiene a todos con las energías al máximo para no cansarnos o agotarnos frente a este trágico episodio.

Cada día que pasa, siento mis músculos más débiles, trabajo día y noche porque también es necesario que pase tiempo con Tedy. Por lo general estoy dos horas, en la mañana, con mi hijo y en la tarde, desde las cinco hasta que se duerme. Se que mi hijo no echa de menos pasar todo el día con migo, ya que tiene a su tía Kate y abuela Grace; las que lo cuidan las horas que yo estoy en la oficina.

Kate y Grace se han convertido en un millón de si misma, ya que están en todos lados y cuando mas las necesito para apoyarme.

Quiero un respiro.

Miro el cielo de la casa y presto atención a la lámpara que cuelga del techo. Podemos seguir a delante, puedo seguir a delante y todo estará bien. Christian volverá.

Oigo unos pasos venir del pasillo y giro mi cabeza, la que cuelga del sofá, para ver quién es. –ya es tarde Ana, tienes que ir a descansar.- me dice Carrick, mi suegro y cierro los ojos. Realmente no puedo moverme, quisiera responderle pero no puedo, necesito descansar. Mi cabeza no para de presionarme y mi corazón está siendo atormentado por un ruido horrible –¿Ana?- escucho su voz a lo lejos y mi pecho se presiona. Abro los ojos y todo es negro; ya no estoy sobre el sofá del estudio de los grey, ya no estoy en mi; ya no estoy en algún lado. Todo es negro y el ruido que hay dentro de mi no se cansa, pues perdura por mucho más tiempo del que me gustaría escucharlo.

El blanco remplaza al negro y un zumbido en mis oídos se hace presente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**2 de mayo –Kate-**

Eliot es algo… ¿lento? Sí, eso y mucho mas, pero es MI "lento y mucho más". Suspiro y entro a la habitación de Christian. Desde que grey despertó, hace una semana, he pasado cada día viniendo a visitarlo. Tengo autorización para entrar en cualquier momento, pero nos pusimos de acuerdo que sería en la mañana, antes de irme a trabajar, y dos veces en la tarde, una sola y otra cuando acompañara a Eliot.

Nunca me agrado "el señor" grey; amo de lo perfecto, pero siento que esto nos ha unido lo suficiente como para tomarle cariño y esperar con ganas el momento de hacerle la visita. – Buenas tardes.- dije entrando y sonreí. – ¿muy aburrido?.- pregunte y Christian hiso un ruido que reconozco como una risa burlona.

Me siento junto a él y tomo el cuaderno. –bien, estoy lista. Puedes hablarme de lo que quieras y si tienes una pregunta,…, ya sabes cómo hacemos esto.- dije y Christian empezó a hablar. Escribí cada palabra que me dijo hasta que se silencio.

Hace una semana atrás llegamos a términos y nos pusimos de acuerdo en cómo conversaríamos. Cualquier cosa que me dijera quedaría entre nosotros a menos que el me digiera "di esto". Era algo simple y a mi me agradaba. – ahora me toca a mi.- digo y tomo el lápiz de color morado para sobre escribir todo lo que he anotado, mientras voy leyendo cada palabra en voz alta, porque en caso de que mi traducción sea la incorrecta, Christian me lo hará saber. – en la mañana, luego de que te fueras, ha venido mi madre. Parece estar preocupada por mi, intente decirle que se tranquilizara pero no me entendió y se fue más apenada de cómo entro. Kate, dile que estoy bien, es solo que… no se que es, pero me cuesta mucho emitir el sonido correcto de cada palabra. Te estoy agradecido por lo que haces y me sacas de encima un peso, te lo que dicho antes, pero, lo seguiré repitiendo cada día. Recuerdo que en un principio tenía las esperanzas puestas en el costal de papas de mi hermano, pero, parece que me equivoque de persona. No sé cómo pensé en que Eliot podría entenderme. En fin, sabes que lo quiero mucho y, aunque es un tiro al aire, haría cualquier cosa por el. Gracias Kate por estar junto a él. Ahora, que nos hemos puesto cariñosos, quisiera saber que y donde esta Ana. Porque no se aparece por aquí, porque no ha venido a verme y porque nadie me habla de ella. No es la primera vez que te pido esto, pero, tú te haces la loca y no me dices ni contestas a mis preguntas. Así que vamos Kate, dime donde esta Ana. Porque yo realmente la necesito, necesito saber que está bien…- leo y miro a Christian. Suspiro y pienso en hacer lo que he hecho todos estos días cuando Christian toca ese tema; hacerme la loca, despedirme e irme. Aun así, por alguna razón, siento que no está bien continuar con esto. Presiento que Christian realmente necesita saberlo. -…Quey…- dice Christian y se que ha dicho mi nombre. Tomo una gran bocarada de aire y dejo violentamente el cuaderno sobre la mesa que hay a un lado de la cama.

\- ¿sabes el problema?, es que si lo hago romperé todas las normas que me han impuesto. Tú sabes cómo es tu hermano, te juro que ya estoy cansada de que me diga "nada a Ana o Christian", pues ahora me importa una mierda lo que diga tu hermano. Así que pon mucha atención Christian ya que esta será la única vez que mencionare a ana en nuestra conversación y ni se te ocurra soñar que: volveré a contarte algo sobre ella mientras no me lo permitan. – suspiro y me hacerco mas a él para que pueda verme el rostro cuando hablo.

– *mira y escucha. Esto me costara la vida, los dos lo sabemos, tu madre de seguro que me prohíbe la entrada a su casa luego de esto, pero yo también siento el deseo de que sepas que es de ana. Ella te ama mucha grey y tienes que sentirte muy afortunado por ello. Ella espera el día que vuelvas a casa recuperado o en un mejor estado del que estas ahora, así que mejórate pronto y vuelve, porque Ana esta haciendo parte de tu trabajo, dando todo de si, solo para rellenar tu ausencia. *

*desde que desapareciste que Ana no pierde la esperanza de volver a verte. Nadie le ha dicho que te han encontrado ya que es mejor ahórrale la experiencia de verte en este estado. Ella cree que estas realizando tu proyecto y poniéndolo a prueba, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Ella se alimenta bien, duerme bien y cuida mucho de Tedy. Cuando ella trabaja soy yo o tu madre quien cuida del pequeño y, el también, está muy feliz al saber que su padre es un súper héroe, como ha estado diciendo últimamente… en fin, eso es todo en resumidas cuentas*

Christian me mira con ese brillo en los ojos que me dice que está molesto o algo no es como le gustaría que fuera. *lo mejor es no preocupar a Ana, créeme, todos lo conversamos y llegamos a este acuerdo* agregue y Christian cerró los ojos como si se resignara a la determinación tomada por los Grey. Luego abre sus ojos y me sonríe. * Ella vendrá cuando estés mejor, sabes a lo que me refiero* dije y me toque el cuello. *el día que puedas hablar sin problemas, convenceré al médico y tu madre para decirle a Ana que estas bien; a salvo en el hospital* agrego y Christian asiente levemente. Sonrió al ver que, está de acuerdo y es algo favorable, porque también significa que sus respuestas nerviosas están despertando y pronto podrá realizar gestos o movimientos a su antojo. – bien, ahora iré a hablar con tu madre y Eliot. Ellos vendrán mañana en la mañana y piensa en lo que quieres decirles, porque vendré con ellos dispuesta a servir de traductora.- le digo y Christian vuelve a asentir.

Salgo de la sala con una sonrisa en la cara, Christian se esta recuperando; al menos puede asentir cuando quiere. Suelto un suspiro y camino hacia la sala de espera donde veo a Mia sentada junto a su hermano. ¿Por qué Mia está aquí, a esta hora? Ella debería estar en la empresa, en la reunión junto a Ana, no aquí en el hospital sentada con esa cara de muerta en vida.

Me acerco rápidamente, saludo a la chica y miro a Eliot sin entender nada. – Te estábamos esperando.- dice y frunzo un poco el ceño. ¿Por qué me estarían esperando?. –veras, es Ana.- dice y el mundo se me pone patas arriba. –papa nos llamo diciendo que la a traído y la han internado. Acabo de enterarme y traje a Mía con migo.- explica y asiento algo desconcertada. ¿Qué ha pasado con Ana?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas. espero que les halla gustado este capitulo y, bueno, sse nos viene el diguente donde se presenta; al fin, mucha mas emocion!

no leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**hola, **aqui un capitulo nuevo... me gusto, tengo que reconocer que no queria dejar de escribir, pero tenia que cortar el capitulo antes de terminar escribiendo la tercera guerra mundia; que seria protagonizada por christian y anastasia.

a leer!

* * *

**1° de julio**

Suspiro y empujo suavemente a Kate para que deje de acosarme, es agotador tenerla día y noche tras mío, siendo que estoy mejor que nunca.

Mi amiga suelta una risa burlona y se toma firmemente de mi brazo. – Anastasia Grey, tienes que estar soñando si piensa que te dejare sola, solo, porque el médico ha dicho que estas dentro de todos los rangos perfecto.- comento y solté un suspiro, no puedo creer que Kate se comporte así solo porque me desmaye hace dos meses.

Caminamos juntas por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a la sala de esperas donde esta Eliot bebiendo un café. – ¡Mi amor!- exclama Kate y suelta mi brazo para ir a los de Eliot. Sonrió, sabía que me dejaría sola apenas viera a Eliot, aunque también me equivoco en pensar aquello; porque Kate se refería al café.

Mi amiga llego al lado de Eliot y le arrebato la bebida de las manos, sin pedirle permiso o disculparse. –Creo que me he hecho falsas esperanzas.- me comento Eliot mientras se ponía de pie para saludarme con un fuerte abrazo. –Gracias por venir por nosotras.- agradezco y el hace una mueca dándome a conocer que ha sido Kate la que lo ha obligado. Suelto una risita y la pareja se toma de las manos para empezar a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Yo voy tras ellos riéndome de: lo ridícula que es mi amiga cuando discute con Eliot por cualquier cosa; no sé a que se refieren con; "tarado que no sabes traducir", "traductora de los muertos", "señor de boca sucia", "señorita que no dice mierda", "señor del NO" y muchas cosas más, pero, ponen caras tan graciosas que es imposible aguantarse la risa.

Antes de llegar al estacionamiento Kate menciona algo de un cuaderno y recuerdo que he olvidado mi cuaderno de apuntes en la sala de espera donde me junte con Kate en la mañana. Ella ya estaba en el hospital cuando llegue, creo que tenía que venir a hacer una encuesta o algo así, por lo que nos hemos juntado en la sala de esperas del piso de internados.

Suelto un suspiro e intento que la pareja me preste atención, pero no lo hace; están tan metidos en su conversación que todo el resto, para ellos, no existe. –Kate, Eliot, tengo que ir a buscar algo; volveré al estacionamiento apenas lo encuentre… por favor, espérenme.- digo alto y claro pero ninguno de los dos me presta atención. Kate me hace una seña con la mano, como si digiera "dale", así que tomo aquello como una aprobación.

Salgo corriendo en dirección contraria y uso las escaleras para subir hasta el piso en donde deberían estar mis apuntes de las leves faltas a discutir con Eliot; ya que el proyecto, que estamos realizando en remplazo de grey, tiene algunos puntos que aun no se han discutido o están débiles y debemos mejorar. Ese cuaderno es mi trabajo y vida, tengo que encontrarlo.

Llego al piso y lo primero que hago es acercarme al mesón de atención. Las enfermeras me miran dulcemente y les pregunto por algún cuaderno perdido. Ellas me dicen que no hay nada, pero posiblemente alguna de las asistentes de enfermeras lo pudo haber encontrado, así que debo esperar hasta que ellas le pregunten a cada funcionario si han encontrado mis apuntes.

Doy un suspiro y me siento cerca del mesón, para estar atenta y lista a recibir mi trabajo de meses.

Pasan los minutos y una enfermera llega a entregar una tablilla de un paciente. Así pasan una tras otra, con un montón de formularios y diciendo los nombres de cada paciente al que han atendido. En cinco minutos, más de veinte auxiliares, llegan con tablillas y nombrando a los internados, me parece un buen sistema de control y pienso que, de alguna manera, nos podría servir en el proyecto. Es una buena idea, al menos eso pensaba mientras ponía atención a las chicas de blanco, hasta que escucho "Christian grey" y mi atención de va a la mierda. Miro a las enfermeras, la chica de blanco esta alegre y sonriente mientras rellena un par de formularios.

Esa mujer acaba de decir Christian grey, estoy segura. Presto atención a lo que se dicen y tengo la firme sospecha de que se refieren a Christian grey. –sí, llevare la comida en una hora más y, mientras tanto, las visitas pueden pasar.- le dijo y la chica del mesón asintió mientras tomaba apuntes. – aunque creo que no hay visitas. No he visto a la señorita, ni a su esposo, por aquí, y la madre ha venido en la mañana.- agrego la enfermera y me sonrió cuando vio que estaba junto a ella.

Respire hondo. Ella sabe donde esta mi Christian. –disculpe, pero, ¿han encontrado mi cuaderno?- pregunte y la mujer del mesón negó.

Me disculpe por interrumpir sus labores y anuncie que seguiría esperando. Me senté y la idea de que Christian estaba en el hospital, que yo, en este momento, no paraba de rondar mi cabeza. Quiero verlo, lo necesito… lo tengo tan cerca. Miro a las enfermeras y la que menciono el nombre de mi esposo ya no está. Me pongo de pie y decido caminar por el pasillo del cual aparecen todas las enfermeras; el pasillo con las puertas a las habitaciones de los internado.

Para mi suerte, cada puerta tiene las iniciales de los pacientes, por lo cual, cuando leo "C.G", mi corazón late a mil por hora. Pongo mi mano en el pomo y miro de reojo hacia ambos lados para asegurarme de que no hubiera alguien que pudiera sorprenderme. Giro la manilla y entro a la blanca sala del hospital. Mi aliento se corta y allí esta Christian, recostado sobre su cama, mientras leía lo que parecían documentos. Doy un par de pasos antes de que el descubra mi presencia y veo que si, son los documentos en los que he trabajado durante estos meses, los que me quitaron el sueño tantas noches con el fin de tenerlos listos para entregárselos a Eliot. –Christian…- digo en un susurro o hilo de vos, ya que la emoción me ha anudado la garganta.

El hombre está sorprendido, tal vez más que yo, pero refleja la alegría de verme luego de tanto tiempo. No sé qué hacer y me quedo estática mientras veo que por fin lo tengo frente a mí. Parece que tuvo pequeñas lesiones ya que está usando venditas o curitas, pero, está en una pieza y con un rostro que añoraría tocar con mis manos. Estoy estática y tengo mis manos sobre mi pequeño vientre; es Christian… frente a mí.

El deja a un lado, lentamente, el documento y luego me mira. – Anastasia… mi Ana.- dice con una voz carrasposa. Doy unos pasos hasta colocarme junto a su cama. – grey… realmente estas aquí.- digo, aun sin confiar en lo que veo y él me toma de un brazo para acercarme a sí. –No sabes cuánto extrañaba poder sentirte, verte y escuchar tu voz.- me dijo sacándome del sueño; si, este es mi Christian.

Acuno su rostro entre mis manos y lo miro con detención. –¿Qué te han hecho?.- pregunto y el apega su frente a la mía. – Christian…- pido y él me sonríe.

\- estoy bien Ana, fue solo un accidente…- me dice y no entiendo a que se refiere. – estos meses, estuve investigando el proyecto… el que tú has sacado delante de una manera increíble. Amor, eres maravillosa, inteligente y si no lo hubieras hecho tu, todo se habría retrasado.- me dice y aun así no siento sus palabras. ¿se supone que es un alago? ¿Pero… no era que yo le estaba preguntando sobre su estado? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Qué le han hecho?

\- Christian… ¿Qué te han hecho?.- vuelvo a preguntar y el coloca sus manos sobre las mías que están en sus mejillas.

\- nada, Ana. Mientras realizaba la investigación base del proyecto, me he enfermado y he tenido que volver de emergencia.- me dice y me parece irreal.

Me está mintiendo, todos lo han estado haciendo… "aunque creo que no hay visitas. No he visto a la señorita ni a su esposo por aquí, y la madre ha venido en la mañana.", Kate, Eliot, Grace, supongo que también Carrick y, esta más que claro, que, Taylor también. Todos están mintiendo. Miro a los ojos de Christian con el fin de que vea el dolor que llevo dentro. – Han pasado meses…- murmuro calmando un poco mis emociones; pronto me empezara a vibrar la voz y las lagrimas correrán por mis mejillas; estoy segura.

Christian intenta besarme, pero detengo sus intenciones con mis manos que descansan sobre sus mejillas. –Ana, mi dulce niña.- me dice en un tono dolido y simplemente no pienso dar pies atrás. – fue una enfermedad como la peste, el ebola, la hepatitis, la meningitis… tardan mucho en recuperarse y, a mí, me ha tardado más de tres meses.- dice, como si quisiera excusarse con ello, en ese tono carrasposo que ahora se ha convertido en su voz. Lo miro sin creer, aunque quiero creer… no puedo, es mentira. Christian no sabe mentir, su familia no sabe mentir, yo se que tengo razón, que lo que creo es verdad y la mirada atormentada, que ahora tiene Christian, me lo confirma.

Bajo los ojos y suelto un suspiro. Le ha tardado más de tres meses recuperarse. – sabes Christian, a ti, te ha tardado más de tres meses recuperarte y yo he pasado ese tiempo, y mucho mas; desde que desapareciste hace cuatro meses y medio, cargando con el amor del bebe que llevo dentro. Porque si.- dije al ver su cara de sorpresa. – Estoy embarazada.- agregue sonriendo. Yo estaba feliz de poder decirle al fin que íbamos a tener otro bebe a quien cuidar, pero, esta alegría no me haría dejar a un lado el enojo de saber que me miente.

Christian va a acercar su rostro para besarme, pero no puedo dejar que esos labios mentirosos toquen los míos. – Yo, ahora, tengo que irme.- dije antes de que me besara. Tome sus manos y las puse sobre mi vientre.- vamos a ser padres grey.- agregue en un tono frio y decidí salir de la habitación, ignorando los llamados y las palabras de Christian.

Sabía que lo iba a enojar, lo estoy haciendo enojar y lo tengo claro, lo estoy tentando… Christian grey esta mas que enojado, incluso me ha gritado: "anastasia. No, cariño, vuelve aquí. ¡te he echado tanto de menos!,¡ no puedes dejarme, solo, aquí.! ¡Joder, el mejor reencuentro de la vida! Mierda, Anastasia grey, vuelve aquí. ¡sé lo que estás haciendo! Y creerme que no te gustara verme enojado. Dios, ¿hasta donde puedes llegar? ¡Ana, cariño… no tienes a mi mano!" Fue lo último que escuche decir. Su voz resonó hasta en la sala de espera, donde vi como todos fijaban sus ojos sobre mi; la mujer que ha hecho gritar al señor grey, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

\- Ana…- escuche que me llamaban y me gire para encontrarme con Kate; quien venía acompañada de un Eliot con la mandíbula desencajada y mi cuaderno de apuntes en sus manos.

* * *

taran! espero que les halla gustado... muchas gracias por los comentarios y, saben que, se aprecian un montón. me alegro de saber que hay muchas personas que leyeron el capitulo anterior y bueno, nos leeremos pronto.

se nos viene el clímax! ¿o ya estamos en el clímax? no lo se -.- lo unico que se es que el siguiente capitulo sera el comienzo de la peste negra. (perdonen mi forma de referirme a las situaciones, pero amo la historia y me nace del corazón hacer este tipo de referencia)

besitos y nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**hola!** aqui un nuevo capitulo... bueno, como hubieron mas comentarios, estaba demasiado feliz y eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero quería decirlo igual. :D

en fin, he leído aquellas palabritas que decían "DANOS UN PUTO CAPITULO MAS LARGO"- es una exageración, pero se que querían decir eso. asi que, me las pensé, y les traje un capitulo mucho mas largo... y si aun no es suficiente. ¡manifiesten-se!

* * *

**2 de julio. **

Son las cinco de la mañana y no he dormido en toda la noche. No puedo dejar de pensar en Christian, en sus ojos y las palabras que me grito cuando salí de su cuarto. Su voz sonaba tan carrasposa y enferma, que se me hace muy difícil creer en sus palabras: "fue una simple enfermedad." No le creo, es imposible, deberían habérmelo dicho antes…

Encontrarlo allí fue una sorpresa, verlo allí fue un alivio y sentirlo fue una bendición. Algo dentro de mí quiere estar junto a él sin exigir una explicación de todo, pero mi otra parte necesita saber la verdad; porque estoy segura que todo tiene que ver con Omán; con el proyecto y los grupos opositores al desarrollo de los pobladores de aquel país. No sé porque, pero, presiento que todo tiene que ver con ello.

Suelto un suspiro y me abrazo de la almohada, que le pertenece a Christian, en nuestra cama. Huelo su perfume y… no se qué hacer. Quiero verlo, quiero estar a su lado, pero si no me va a decir la verdad… prefiero hacer como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

Cuando salí de la habitación del hospital, me encontré con Kate y Eliot que había vuelto para buscarme. Estaban algo nerviosos y preocupados por mi; eso delato que ellos sabían que Christian estaba en el hospital, pero no dijeron nada y, yo, no pregunte nada.

Simplemente se miraron entre si y les informe que tomaría un taxi, quisieran o no, para regresar a casa de los grey, tomar mis maletas y volver al departamento en el que vivo con Christian.

Para mi suerte, Kate le pidió a Eliot que me dejara, creo que ella me entiende; pero aun así no perdonare el que me hayan ocultado la verdad. Cuando llegue a casa de los Grey, solo estaba Taylor, quien me pidió que pensara lo que estaba haciendo; y le hice caso. Me senté cinco minutos en el living a pensar y luego subí a hacer mis maletas y las de mi hijo.

Taylor se opone a mi decisión, pero no le quedo otra más que aceptar y volver, junto a mí, al hogar que comparto con Christian.

¿Cuándo vea a Christian, que le diré?

Grace, Mia y Carrick han estado llamando y dejando sus mensajes en la contestadora, pidiéndome que vuelva para conversar o que, al menos, les conteste las llamadas. Pero no lo hare.

Pienso en Christian y me decido por ir a visitarlo.

Mi orgullo seguirá siendo el mismo, valla o no al hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**2 de julio**

Las enfermeras me dieron a tomar somníferos para ayudarme a dormir, aunque me he despertado temprano y no he vuelto a pegar pestaña. Voy a ser padre….

Anastasia apareció en mi habitación y, por lo que dijo Leliot, ella no sabía que yo estaba aquí. Pienso que se llevo una gran sorpresa, pero no tan grande como la noticia que me traía ella. Realmente voy a ser padre.

Miro el techo, son las nueve de la mañana y deseo ver a Ana. –Christian.- escucho la vos de mi esposa y sonrió ya que mi mente me está pasando otra mala jugada.

Al menos eso pensé hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba el brazo. Me gire y vi que, de verdad, era Anastasia. – Hola.- me dice y le sonrió. –Hola, Ana, cariño.- le contesto y ella toma el piso que usa Kate, para sentarse junto a mí.

\- pensé que…- pensé en decir que creí que no volvería a verla hasta salir del hospital, pero ella niega sutilmente. –Sabes.- me dice y se muerde suavemente el labio antes de seguir con sus palabras. –sentía la necesidad de estar a tu lado, de acompañarte y de saber el porqué estas aquí, en el hospital.- me dice y suspiro, ya que me imaginaba que la única razón por la cual podría llegar a aparecerse, era para entender el porqué yo estoy aquí.

Ella toma una de mis manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. No puedo mentirle a Ana; pero tampoco puedo decirle la verdad… al menos no aun. – Cariño, yo… no quiero mentirte.- digo y ella sonríe aliviada.- pero tampoco puedo decírtelo ahora.- agrego y mi chica frunce el ceño.

\- soy tu esposa, me amas, deberías poder confiar en mi. ¿Acaso el amor no es suficiente como para confiar?- me pregunta y me asombra que aquellas palabras y rudeza salgan de su boca ¿será a causa del embarazo?

Apretó suavemente la mano de mi chica. –es más que suficiente, pero, no puedo… anastasia, por favor, solo quiero perdiste que me des tiempo. Solo un poco de tiempo.- digo y Ana me mira desilusionada.

Intento acariciarle la mejilla con mi mano libre pero ella toma mi mano y lo evita. –no, grey, no puedo darte tiempo… quiero una explicación, me la merezco, la necesito. He pasado meses viviendo con el miedo de perderte y, tú, estabas aquí en el hospital… ¿porque nadie me lo dijo antes?, ¿Por qué tengo que enterarme de todo por accidente? ¿Por qué la seguridad, que Taylor impone sobre mi, es extremista?... dime grey… mi esposo ¿Por qué no puedes decirme quien te ha hecho esto?- me pregunta y se me forma un nudo en la garganta. Siento miedo, frio y tengo el recuerdo de las sensaciones, que viví en las manos de los terroristas, a flor de piel. Acaricio la mano de Ana para recobrar mi seguridad y ella me mira triste, como si pudiera ver el miedo que llevo dentro. No, no puedo decirle la verdad a Ana, al menos, no antes de que todo esté finalizado y ella o mis hijos dejen de correr peligro.

\- Ana, por favor… solo dame tiempo.- pido y ella baja la cabeza resignada.

\- cuanto, ¿un mes, dos meses, tres meses o años?- me pregunta y acaricio su cabello.

Pienso en que, en menos de un mes recibiré el alta y volveré a casa. –dame dos meses…. Solo eso.- digo y Ana asiente pacientemente.

Acabo de ponerme una fecha límite para hacer desaparecer al responsable de: que me hayan secuestrado para detener el proyecto, que erradicará parte de las huellas del tercer mundo. Joder, tendré que meter las manos en la mierda para dársela de comer al tirano responsable del mayor porcentaje de pobreza en zonas del continente africano.

Aquel hombre vive en el país al cual Ana ha viajado a hacer el piloto del proyecto, posee una cantidad impresionante de riqueza; pero no supera ni la mitad de las cifras de lo que yo poseo, por lo cual; soy una evidente amenaza para ese hombre. Hablare con Taylor apenas llegue a mi hogar; haremos que ese tirano se coma su propio excremento y sobreviva a la falta de agua, al igual como han sufrido millones de personas por su culpa. Simplemente, lo haremos pagar de la misma forma que el a hecho sufrir a tantas personas inocentes de distorsiones mentales; porque si está obsesionado con tener a tanta gente pobre a sus pies, para maltratarlas, es porque debe tener algún tipo de enfermedad mental…

La gente que sobrepasa las líneas de lo decente, me repugna. Tal vez empalarlo, al igual como lo hacían en la edad media, sea el mejor castigo para él; de seguro que lo disfrutara mientras aun tenga vida.

Tomo el mentón de Ana levanto su rostro para darle un suave, pero apasionado beso. Me separo un poco de ella y le sonrió. –así que tendremos a un nuevo pequeño grey en la familia.- digo y ella levanta una ceja… ¿incrédula?

Se aclara levemente la garganta. – ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir señor Grey? ¿Acaso esta cambiándole el sexo a nuestra pequeña?- me dice y siento que cada día amo mas a esta mujer.

Mi hija será una niña, una princesita con la cual jugare y podre mimar como yo quiera. Anastasia se muerde el labio, pero me da igual, ya que la idea de que tendremos una niña es mucho más importante que todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor.

Será una princesita con la belleza de su madre y, claro, la inteligencia de su padre. Ana interrumpe mi idealización y me da un suave beso; cuanto había extrañado a esta mujer. –te echaba tanto de menos, cariño.- dije entre besos y Ana soltó una risita antes de acercarse a mi oreja para poder susurrarme. –y yo echaba de menos a esa mano suelta tuya; la que, de seguro, tiene algo planeado para mi.- comento Ana y sentí como mi mano empezaba a arder. Si, aun seguía molesto con Ana por haberme dejado solo, ayer, en la habitación.

Le sonrió. –Veo que está muy perceptiva señora grey.- digo y la tomo para darle otro beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

29 de julio.

Me han dado de alta, pero, bajo ciertas condiciones. Odio que me controlen. El médico acaba de explicarnos, a Ana y a mí, los cuidados que debo tener y las restricciones, en caso de ser necesarias, que Ana deberá aplicar. ¿Acaso esto es una broma?

Miro a Ana y ella me sonríe de oreja a oreja: esto tiene que ser una broma, estoy seguro.

El médico se despide de nosotros y me mira, de la misma forma de hace una hora atrás, cuando me advirtió que debería seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que me iba a decir cuando llegara Anastasia. Estoy seguro que me quieren castrar; se han puesto de acuerdo para ello.

El hombre de bata blanca sale y Ana se coloca tras de mí. -¿vamos?- pregunta y suelto un suspiro de resignación. Odio la idea de tener que dejar que Ana me lleve, en mi nueva silla de ruedas, a todos lados mientras me recupero, aunque ¿Dónde mas, que a mi casa, podría ir, si no tengo autorización ni para trabajar?

Mi esposa se coloca tras de mí y empieza a llevarme, en la silla de ruedas, hasta la sala de espera. –No es tan malo.- me dice cuando entramos al ascensor. – todo es para que te recuperes pronto y vuelvas a ser el mismo señor-dominador-obsesivo-exasperante-grey. –comento y no pude resistir a que mis comisuras se curvaran. Me gustaría tomarla y poseerla en este mismo ascensor, pero mi estado me lo impide… ¿Cómo podre sobrevivir un mes, junto a mi Ana, sin sexo?

Suelto un suspiro y Ana un risita; se que sabe lo que estoy pensando. Aun así, ella se lo está pasando de maravilla, ya que, ahora, es ella quien pondrá las reglas de todo.

Suelto otro suspiro y las puertas se abren, mostrándonos el estacionamiento. Taylor está apoyado en un pilar y se queda boquiabierto cuando ve que Ana me lleva en una silla de ruedas.

Luego le explicare bien todo lo que ocurrió y hablare sobre el pequeño inconveniente que se presenta ante el proyecto.

Subimos al auto y Taylor me aguda, mientras anastasia guarda la silla en el maletero. Tendré que vivir así, sin valerme por mi mismo, durante un mes. Aun me cuesta responder ante ciertos estímulos, mis piernas no se coordinan como deberían, mi motricidad fina aun no se recupera y, cuando alguien va a tocarme sin que yo me dé cuenta, todo se vuelve negro. En fin, esto de depender del resto, por treinta días, será por mi bien; lo tengo claro.

Treinta días bajo los cuidados de Ana y comiendo sopas. Treinta días siendo mimado por mi esposa y pasando cada hora junto a mi hijo. Treinta días en los cuales gestionare los movimientos para llevar hasta el limbo, o aun más abajo si es necesario, al infeliz que me ha hecho recordar todos los tormentos que he tenido desde niño.

Las pesadillas van a continuar y, joder, no quiero perjudicar a Ana con esto; ella no merece compartir el dolor que cargo dentro. No pienso dejar que Anastasia sienta o me vea cuando todo se vuelve negro, porque en esos momentos, todo mi ser humano da paso a mi parte animal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 de agosto.

Al fin Christian está de regreso en casa. Tedy está muy feliz de volver a ver a su padre, pero, le llama mucho la atención de verlo en una silla de ruedas. Lo entiendo y para mi también es algo complicado; no me molesta atenderlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que sea necesario, pero, al verlo allí, sentado con aquel rostro demacrado, siento que algo terriblemente malo tuvo que haber pasado para dejarlo así.

Tedy esta yendo a la guardería en las tardes, Grace lo inscribió cuando Christian desapareció, por lo cual, mi esposo y yo, nos quedamos solos toda la tarde.

Quiero hablarle sobre algo, sobre el trabajo o la empresa, sobre el proyecto, sobre mi experiencia en la tribu, pero no lo hago; porque sé que su reacción no será buena. Simplemente no lo entiendo, Christian debería ser el mismo de antes, si es como él dice "una simple enfermedad", pero no lo es; él sabe que se que no es así… y quiero saberlo. Si me contara lo que sucedió, podría ayudarlo. Quiero ayudarlo.

Estoy sentada frente a él en la mesa, mientras él trabaja en su computadora. Sé que se lo prohibieron, pero no puedo decirle que no; de todas formas, no estaría haciendo nada mejor si no estuviera trabajando. Suelto un suspiro y apoyo mi mentón en la mesa. Christian no me presta ni un poquito de atención.

Pienso en el proyecto y en mi experiencia en Omán. Recuerdo el frio y el cansancio de mis pies. El cielo estrellado y la soledad que se sentía. Cierro los ojos y solo quiero dejar de lado aquellas sensaciones que he traído de regreso a mí. Pienso en mi niña, mi dulce destellito de luz y siento que algo cálido me rodea; son los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Anastasia se quedo dormida y, sin pensarlo dos veces, llame a Taylor para discutir los pasos a seguir contra el hermano del primer ministro de Omán. Aquel hombre, es el responsable y la piedra que se interpone en mi camino. Le advertí a Taylor que lo diría solo una vez y que todo debía quedar muy claro. –que desaparezca, da igual como, lo que se deba hacer, lo que deban hacer; pero que desaparezca y no vuelva a aparecer; si es necesario, entregarlo a la CIA o como crean más conveniente.- dije y Taylor parecía de acuerdo. Confió en él y sé que podrá hacerlo todo, sin problemas, para llegar a un resultado de mi agrado.

Taylor se retira y miro a mi esposa que está durmiendo apoyada en la mesa. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios y me pongo de pie, con mucho cuidado, para ir por una manta hasta la habitación y colocársela sobre la espalda.

Cada paso que doy, me trae la sensación de tener vidrio bajo los pies, pero sé que es una ilusión, un recuerdo y que todo es falso. El frio que me recorre las piernas es solo una memoria y debo olvidarlo. Estoy en mi hogar, junto a Ana… no tengo nada que temer.

Luego de preocuparme por la salud de mi chica, me siento en mi silla y me pongo, nuevamente, frente a mi Mac. Reviso una y otra vez el proyecto y el único problema que hay, es que, alguien deberá ir para vigilar; en primer plano, que todo este siguiendo el curso que se debe.

Yo no puedo ir a Omán, no en mi estado, sería un estorbo. Pienso en Eliot, quien conoce el proyecto de primera mano, sería una opción, pero no, simplemente no expondré a mi hermano a eso. El tiene su trabajo y también es necesario aquí. El esta ocupado en lo suyo y lo necesito acá para administrar todo lo político y legal que necesita "_grey enterprises holdings inc". _Miro a mi Ana y, ni en sueño, la mando a ese lugar… a parte, está embarazada; su cuerpo no soportaría aquello nuevamente.

Me doy un segundo para pensar en lo último que he dicho y sí, tengo razón. No lo había pensado antes, pero, Ana, ya fue hasta allá y, aun mas, fue ella quien hiso el piloto del proyecto. ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Se quería matar?

Estoy furioso, ¿Cómo pudo ir hasta allá dejando todo, nuestro hijo y todo, abandonado aquí?

Respiro hondo e intento ponerme en el lugar de mi chica, si no hubiera sido por ella, el proyecto no hubiera avanzado.

Miro nuevamente la pantalla de mi computador y veo un par de documentos que me ha mandado Barney. Mierda, esto va peor de lo que creí. No basta ser un genio para saber que el responsable, de lo ocurrido en las imágenes que hay frente a mí, es ese infeliz de Omán. Suelto un gruñido y cierro furiosamente mi computadora; acaban, posiblemente hace poco tiempo atrás, de destruir la mitad de la aldea en donde se puso en marcha el prototipo del proyecto.

Es el colmo.

Saco mi móvil y llamo a Barney. El me explica que son imágenes que han llegado a mi computadora de la oficina, de manera directa y anónima, sin coreo de remitente. Aquello significa que; el sistema de seguridad de Grey Enterprise, acaba de ser violado en todo los sentidos. Nunca nadie y nada, había logrado llegar al área de mi dominio. Suelto un suspiro y le pido a Barney que cambie todo, que tome respaldos necesarios y cree algo nuevo para el sistema de la empresa. Tenemos que dar un paso adelante en esto y no podemos dejar que nos hagan caer antes de que ellos caigan frente a mí.

Pienso en Ana, la tengo frente a mí, pero, Tedy no está aquí. Saco mi móvil y llamo a Taylor. –ve por Theodore a la guardería en donde lo haya metido mi madre y tráelo de regreso. Da igual lo que digan, tráelo.- digo y Taylor me dice, que hace si Teddy quiere que su abuela, como siempre, sea la que lo valla a buscar. –Tómalo y tráelo.- enuncie y corte la llamada.

Todo bajo mi control, siempre bajo mi control.

* * *

taran!... bueno, no se supone que este capitulo iba a ser mas... ¿como decirlo? violento, bdsm, con mas pasion y accion?

jajaj no! ¿pero no habia dicho que este seria el inicio de la peste negra?

pues si! es el inicio de la tormenta, la tercera guerra mundial, el climax o la peste negra, porque en el siguiente... quedara la jodidamente...#%*&amp;$#

jojojojojoj... siento que tedy esta en medio de una batalla medieval. mi niñito... creo que buscare la forma de sacarlo de alli antes de que empiece a correr la sangre.

muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios; porque chuta que me hicieron requete feliz y besitos a todos... mantengo mi promesa; nos leeremos pronto


	8. Chapter 8

hola... que felicidad! aqui hay otro cpaitulo y bueno... esto se esta poniendo tan dramatico, que mi corazon da mil latidos por segundo. quiero terminarlo ya... quiero que todo se acabe pronto, porque cuando hablamos de drama, yo me vuelvo loca y mi personalidad cambia en un giro de 160° ...asi que, a leer.

* * *

2 de agosto

Cuando despierto a causa de una manito traviesa que juega con mi cabello y veo que es mi pequeño Teddy, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Mi bebe acaba de llegar a casa.

Me levanto, el comienza a contarme que fue a tomar un helado con el tío Taylor y nos vamos al living para conversar. Nos sentamos y el sigue hablando de un helado, pero, ¿Qué helado? Pienso en lo que dice y supongo que Taylor lo ha ido a buscar, pero, ¿Por qué Taylor? Yo creía que Grace era quien, siempre, iba por mi pequeño.

Suelto un suspiro y mi hijo ha dejado de hablarme para empezar a buscar sus dibujos animados en la televisión. Nos quedamos un rato así, uno al lado del otro, mientras el mira sus dibujitos. Quisiera preguntarle el porqué Taylor ha ido por él, pero creo que preguntárselo a un niño, que aun no entra a la primaria, es excesivo. El no sabe aun cómo funciona el mundo; es tan pequeño y necesita de nuestros cuidados.

Pienso en hablar de algo con mi pequeño, pero, sé que al igual que Christian, me ignorara olímpicamente ya que esta hipnotizado por la televisión; de tal palo, tal astilla. Me pongo de pie y voy hasta el estudio de Christian para preguntarle porque Tedy ha vuelto junto a Taylor. Entro y no encuentro a mi marido por ningún lado. Pensé que iba a estar en su estudio, pero no fue así. Echo un vistazo a cada cosa que hay en el lugar y todo parece estar en orden. ¿Dónde te has metido Christian?

Me siento un momento en su cómoda silla y mis ojos se van, inconscientemente, hacia un reloj. Miro la hora y… ¿Por qué mierda Tedy ha vuelto tan temprano a casa? ¡Apenas ha estado una hora en sus clases y ya lo han tirado de vuelta! ¿Por qué? De seguro que esto es obra de Christian. ¡¿Quién se cree!?

…

Miro a mi bebe y siento que es tan parecido a su padre; los dos dispuestos a ignorarme al máximo cuando están metidos en sus asuntos.

Hace dos horas encontré a Christian durmiendo en nuestra cama, aun sigue allí y he preferido no molestarlo, parecía cansado y lo entiendo; yo también necesite descansar un poco hace unas horas atrás. Estos días realmente han sido muy pesados para él, tanto como para mí.

Saco mi celular, el que he traído de mi habitación, y desbloqueo la pantalla para pasar el rato, en algo que no sea ver winnie de pooh, mientras mi hijo lo ve en la televisión. Comienzo revisando mis redes sociales y una que otra sonrisa se me dibuja en los labios al ver lo que publican mis amistades. Veo que Kate está molesta con Eliot y que amenaza con irse de su lado; aunque todos sabemos que solo lo hace para molestar un rato al pobre hombre. También hay algunas fotos de José en exposiciones y una que otra selfie de Mía. Todos parecen estar pasándoselas súper bien estos días. Qué alegría.

Luego, me paso a mi bandeja de entrada, para revisar mis correos y ver si tengo algo pendiente sobre el proyecto. Abro el primer mensaje y veo que tiene un archivo adjunto. Lo abro y son fotografías para una especie de comercial… ¿Quién ha pedido esta clase de imágenes para el proyecto? Vuelvo a revisarlas, pero esta vez pongo mayor atención a los detalles y descubro que son fotografías tomadas a una tribu, posiblemente en África; todo parece tan demacrado, deshecho e incluso hay viviendas que fueron atacadas con fuego. Un gemido se escapa de mis labios y vuelvo al correo para ver quien ha enviado semejante atrocidad. Reviso los datos y no hay nada, toda posible información esta en blanco y aquello me golpea fuertemente el corazón. Vuelvo a ver las imágenes y si, es la tribu a la cual me había ido a vivir por un mes. Esto es horrible, despreciable… ¿Quién causaría semejante destrozo en aquel lugar?

¿¡Porque todo tiene que ser así?!

No lo entiendo. ¿No habíamos dejado en una buena condición ese lugar? ¿Los aldeanos no se habían comprometido con nosotros para mejorar cada día aquel lugar? ¿Los niños no estaban…?

Esto ha tenido que ser culpa de algo más, de alguien más, porque los aldeanos querían algo mejor. Ellos deseaban cuidar lo poco que habíamos hecho por ellos y estaban dispuestos a seguir hacia delante. Esto es horrible ¿Qué animal destruiría aquel lugar? ¿Puede haber alguien tan inhumano como para hacerlo?

Miro a mi niño, quien aun está viendo la televisión y deseo protegerlo, más que a nada en el mundo, aunque, también, tengo la nueva sensación de necesitar a aquellos niños y aldeanos que se volvieron mi familia por un mes.

¡Christian! ¿El sabrá algo de esto? ¿Será bueno decirle que el proyecto es algo peligroso, que acaban de destruir el prototipo?

Aun no sé si es peligroso, pero si me han llegado estas imágenes, es por algo. Alguien no desea nuestra intervención en aquellos lugares y, si es así, no podemos hacer mucho, porque si han destruido todo, es porque se han atribuido el poder sobre aquel mundo. Suelto un suspiro y escribo un mensaje rápido a Kate:

"por favor Kate, no lo digas y lee esto en privado o discretamente. Te lo pido… ha sucedido algo horrible. Todo lo que realizamos en la tribu, para el piloto del proyecto de Grey, ha sido destruido. Quiero saber qué es lo que sucedió y poder arreglarlo, aunque sea lo último que haga. Kate, tengo miedo, pues, alguien se ha dado el tiempo de advertírmelo a través de imágenes… alguien nos quiere fuera de esto y, yo, lo que más deseo es estar ahí en medio… si tienes tiempo, ¿me haces un favor?, quiero conversar contigo, por favor. Ana"

…

Cuando los dibujos animados terminaron, me di el tiempo de dibujar y pintar con mi pequeño. –Teddy.- lo llamo y el sigue pintando, aunque me presta atención.- hijo, si yo tuviera que ir, nuevamente a ayudar a los niños que viven sin agua limpia y no tiene mucho alimento… ¿Cómo te sentirías tu?.- le pregunte y el sonrió, pero siguió pintando su dibujo.

Se demoro unos segundo en pensar. – feliz… la tía Kate y la abue Grace me cuidarían… ¡comería helado! Mami, tu estarás cuidando de otras personas.- sonrió y me miró. –te extrañaría, pero, volverás y jugaremos muchos días. También traerás regalitos.- su carita alegre me lleno el corazón. – mami, te amo mucho.- agrego y puse mi mano sobre su cabecita para acariciarlo un momento. – ahora, también papi va a estar aquí. Podre dormir con él y jugaremos a la pelota… aunque papi este sentado, todo será muy divertido.- agregó y una risita escapo de mis labio. -¿iras a ayudar nuevamente, mami?- me pregunto y luego volvió a pintar su dibujo

Tedy es un niño tan bueno y bondadoso. –aun no lo sé, pero, creo que si.- comente y mi niño asintió.

Termino su dibujo y se puso de pie, ya que estamos sentados pintando sobre la alfombra. Levanto su hoja, ahora una obra de arte y me le enseño. –mami, cuando sea grande, quiero ser como tú y ayudar a los amigos que no tiene mucho que comer.- me dice y mi corazón se recoge. Le sonrió y le doy un gran abraso de oso. Mi niño lindo, cuanto lo quiero.

…

"no diré nada, Ana. Nos vemos en quince minutos, la cafetería de siempre"

Mire a mi pequeño, que disfrutaba de su leche con chocolate mientras veía la televisión y la idea de llevarlo conmigo no se alejo de mi mente durante esos quince minutos. Le compraría un helado y luego lo dejaría jugar en la zona de niños mientras yo converso con mi amiga; todo saldría bien.

…

Kate alzo una ceja incrédula y luego bebió un poco de café antes de hablar. -¿es que piensas ir nuevamente hasta allá?- me pregunto y sus palabras fueron como dagas contra mí. - ¿te das cuenta que es muy peligroso que vallas? Por lo que me dices, hay alguien, que claramente tiene mucho poder en esos lugares, que se opone a lo que hiciste tu y, ahora, lo que esta intentando hacer Grey.- me dijo y yo asentí. Mi amiga tiene razón, pero yo quiero ir, soy testaruda; lose, pero siento que es mi deber. – no Ana, no. Se lo que estas pensando y me opongo, totalmente, a que vallas.

Suelto un suspiro y miro hacia el lado de la zona de niños. Mi pequeño está comiendo una gran bola de helado mientras pinta un dibujo que le han entregado allí. La cafetería es muy cómoda, está diseñada para las personas que necesitan un lugar cómodo para trabajar, hay wi-fi, la comida es deliciosa y hay una zona de juegos, algo apartada, para atender a los hijos de los clientes que necesiten concentrarse en sus labores. –Kate, yo tengo que ir. Me siento en deuda con aquellas personas y si hay alguien que se opone a todo lo que queremos, al menos, debería permitirme dejar todo como cuando yo llegue a aquella aldea. – Kate se tapo la cara y soltó un débil chillido.

Miro a Kate y ella me esta sonriendo. –Te entiendo Ana, pero, grey se va a enojar mucho…- por un segundo su mirada se vuelve neutra. – ¿Ya no lo conversaste con él?- me pregunto y negué. –sabes que tienes que decírselo.- agregó y yo asentí.- bueno… conociendo a Christian, se enojara mucho y lo entiendo, sabe que lo apoyare, porque: tendríamos que estar locos como para permitirte ir a aquel lugar en tu estado.- me dice y si, lose, es arriesgado que valla si estoy embarazada, pero todo está muy bien, aparte…

-Kate, estoy embarazada, no lisiada.- espete y ella me sonrió dulcemente.

-lose, pero, Ana… es imposible no sentir el miedo de que algo te podría pasar… por favor, piénsalo e intenta ver otra manera de solucionar todo; que no sea yendo hasta allá.- me pidió y yo asentí.

\- me tomare una semana para llegar a una solución- le dije y ella pareció aliviada. – no sé cómo se lo diré a Christian, pero estoy segura que, diga como se lo diga, se molestara.

Kate junto sus manos con las mías dándome suerte.

…

-¡NO!.- grito Christian logrando que me tensara. Estamos solos en el departamento y sé que no se controlara ante la situación. Lo conozco y lo tengo más que claro; sabia que reaccionaria así. Está furioso, me mira con miedo, rabia y más rabia. Pienso en mi hijo y doy las gracias de que Kate se lo haya llevado con ella luego de que conversáramos en la cafetería; me dijo que me lo regresaría cuando las tensiones entre Christian y yo se hubieran calmado.

Pienso en sentarme frente a él en el sofá, pero algo me retiene a no hacerlo. Christian esta frente a mí en su silla, tomándose la cabeza como si lo que acabo de decir fuera lo peor que le puede pasar en el mundo.

Me cruzo de brazos. –solo será una semana. Puedo contactar al embajador para que me recoja en el aeropuerto y me lleve hasta la tribu, al igual como lo hiso cuando fui por el prototipo. -Dije y no tuve respuesta de parte de grey. –Tedy estará bien aquí, a tu cuidado y al de Kate.- agregue y el mantuvo su postura. –Yo… voy a ir, grey.- anuncie y al fin el mostro signos de vida.

Me miro asustado. –no Ana, entiéndelo. ¡No permitiré que vayas! –me dice y la rabia me consume

\- yo iré donde quiera ir, Christian. Nadie me lo impedirá.- -¡estás loca! Ana… ¡estas embarazada! ¡No puedes ir hasta allí y exponerte a un millón de cosas que pueden matar a nuestra hija!- me grito y sé que mis lagrimas ya no se controlaran.

\- ¡Tú no me entiendes! Es mi responsabilidad… lo que sucedió allí,…todo…, todo está destruido y yo soy la culpable… tengo que ir y ¡ver qué puedo hacer!- grite y Christian tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- no, cariño. Yo lo solucionare desde aquí.- me dijo y me sentí menospreciada. Yo también puedo hacer algo por esas personas, yo puedo ir y solucionarlo de primera mano. –hablare con Taylor sobre lo ocurrido y pondré en pausa el proyecto. Esto se me esta escapando de las manos

\- ¡por dios Christian! ¡Podrías escucharte un segundo! Yo también... por la mierda, yo también soy parte de este proyecto… dedique mi tiempo a él, solo porque me interesa tanto, o aun mas, que a ti... ¡No puedes detenerlo ahora! … Tú, tú y tú. ¿Y yo? ¿¡Qué pasa con migo!? ¡Yo también soy parte de este proyecto!, yo hice las bases y podría decir que, incluso, es mas mío que tuyo…- dije y pude ver que sus ojos reflejaban la sorpresa de mis palabras dentro de él, pero, aun así, no cedió ante mi determinación. – ¡ya ni siquiera es una opción, una idea o algo que tú puedas decidir!..- grite antes de salir del living para ir a mi habitación; nuestra habitación, tomar una maleta y empezar a meter mi ropa deportiva y de montaña dentro de ella. Será una semana, solo una semana.

Me miro frente al espejo y veo que ya tengo un pequeño vientre. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro ya que parece que estoy hinchada o un poco gordita, pero no es eso; es mi pequeña hija la que está creciendo, de manera lenta, pero bien y saludable dentro mío. Será pequeña, lose, pero nacerá y eso es lo que me importa.

Christian entro caminando a la habitación y sentí que debía estar a su lado, pendiente y dispuesta, para ayudarlo en el caso de que estuviera a punto de caerse, pero no, el se ve tan bien que pienso que la silla de ruedas ha sido, solo, una escusa para tenerlo en casa descansando por un mes.

Todo es una mierda

\- déjalo, no te irás a ningún lado.- me dijo colocándose a mi lado, dispuesto a sacar la ropa que había puesto dentro de mi maleta, pero soy más rápida y cierro rápidamente la caja para impedírselo; estaba lista y nada me detendría. – Anastasia.- me llamo, en tono de advertencia pero me dio igual.

\- iré, quieras o no, iré… no me impedirás.- dije y mis palabras despertaron al ser inhumano, de Christian, que lleva dentro.

Tomo mi mano, mientras que con mi otra mano, yo, sostenía firmemente mi maleta.- estás embarazada, es nuestra hija y te quedaras aquí; porque yo lo digo. ¿Me entiendes?- me pregunto y sentí como ejercía presión contra mi muñeca.

\- suéltame, me duele- dije intentando soltarme de su agarre pero es imposible, Christian tiene mucha fuerza. – ¡por la mierda, Christian! ¡Me duele!

\- te he preguntado si me entiendes.- me dice en un tono autoritario y el recuerdo de la vez en la que me dio una azotaina volvió a mí. Ese día deje el departamento de Christian con la intención de nunca volverlo a ver, porque estaba enfermo, tenía demasiadas cosas que arreglar dentro de sí y yo no podía estar a su lado. Ese sentimiento de miedo y dolor volvió a mí. No, otra vez no, no lo dejare… no me pegara… no me dominara… no soy su sumisa.

Cerré los ojos. –Christian grey, tu, ¡no eres mi amo!- dije en un tono rencoroso ante el recuerdo de esa situación. Tire de mi brazo y él lo soltó; parece ser que mis palabras han quedado dando vueltas en su mente. –vete a la mierda grey, me iré porque yo lo quiero así. No soy la sumisa de nadie- dije y salí de nuestra habitación con mi maleta lista para ir a solucionar aquel problema con nuestro proyecto.

Cerré la puerta de nuestro departamento y, cuando subí al ascensor, escuche a Christian dar órdenes a Taylor. Su voz en el pasillo y las puertas del elevador se cerraron justo a tiempo.

Me odiara por esto, será difícil que me perdone, pero yo… quiero poder terminar lo que empecé entre aquellas personas.

* * *

bueno, luego de esto... pretendo sacar solo los tres capitulos que faltan y wiii! bye bye drama.

espero que les halla gustado y contestando a la pregunta que han echo en los comentarios; subo capítulos... bueno eso ya no vale, pero de ahora en adelante, sacare los tres capitulos en menos de doce horas. quiero un final ahora ya! asi que me esforsare para lograr algo interesante y alegre... o talvez triste, nose, cualquier final sorprendente es bueno :D

asi que nos leemos en horitas

espero que les ahlla gustado y muchas flores para todos!


	9. Chapter 9

**ahora**** comenzamos con la cuenta regresiva : 2 capitulo para el final!; sin contar este.**

hola, en mi pais ya es hora de la cena. que rico... bueno, aqui otro capitulo, contado; gran parte, por kate...

espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribir. bien aqui vamos:

**3 de agosto**

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto, pensé que no me venderían el pasaje de avión y así fue; la señorita estaba dispuesta a dar el aviso de mi presencia en el mostrador con la intención de comprar un billete de avión, pero la detuve en seco antes de que avisara a sus supervisores. –Por favor no, por favor no lo haga.- le dije y ella negó dispuesta a ignorarme y avisar a su superior. –señorita, deme cinco minutos… yo, puedo explicarle. Yo realmente necesito un pasaje de avión y si usted me lo prohíbe, no me lo vende o avisa a sus superiores que aquí estoy yo. Le juro por mi madre que arruinara mi vida.- suplique y la mujer me miro, atónita, por unos segundos. No estaba dispuesta a que diera a conocer donde me encontraba, por lo que, rápidamente, le invente la historia de que mi hermana estaba a punto de dar a luz en Omán y necesitaba llegar cuanto antes, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a tener al bebe si no estaba yo. Me eche a llorar e incluso un hombre, que estaba haciendo la fila tras de mí, me apoyo y consoló; cosa que descoloco a la señorita y termino por venderme el pasaje a Omán, con escala en Italia.

Rápidamente, aun llorando, me fui a la policía internacional donde creí que no me dejarían pasar, pero lo hicieron. Pase sin problemas ya que el hombre, que atendía la ventanilla, se compadeció de mi rostro y mis lágrimas. ¿Es enserio, tan buena actriz soy? ¿Será que Christian aun no convence a la policía internacional que no me dejen pasar?

Llegue a la sala de esperas y allí, el mismo hombre que me apoyo para comprar el boleto de avión, se sentó junto a mí. –Disculpa, ¿te encuentras mejor?- me pregunto y asentí. –que bien. Sabes, me he llevado un tremendo susto cuando te vi llorar frente a la vendedora, pero es un alivio que te encuentres mejor. – agrego y lo mire. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, bien vestido y con una mirada carismática que conquistaba a cualquiera. – así que, tu hermana está a punto de dar a luz, ¿no? – me pregunto y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

Solté un suspiro. – discúlpeme, pero no. Yo…dije eso para que me vendieran el boleto.- explique y el hombre soltó un par de carcajadas.

-ya veo, entonces, creo que me merezco, como pago por apoyarte frente a la mujer, saber la verdad, ¿no?- dijo y no sé si este hombre tiene una gran personalidad o está realmente ocioso. Pienso un momento y posiblemente ¿este intentando ligar conmigo? Me tomo un respiro y el suelta una ¿risita tímida? No, no es una risita tímida ya que se convierte en una risotada. – valla, realmente te pareces mucho a mi hija.- comenta y lo miro sin entender nada. – Hasta las muecas que haces son idénticas…- dice y da un suspiro. – yo, ahora, voy a Italia, allí me espera mi mujer y mi hija; a quien, por cierto, tú me recuerdas mucho. Es por eso que me preocupe cuando te vi llorar, sentí la necesidad de apoyarte fuera lo que fuera porque…

\- yo me parezco a su hija.- lo interrumpí y el hombre sonrió. –yo, discúlpeme, nunca fue mi intención involucrarlo en esto.- dije y el asintió entendiéndome. Al final de todo, el hombre fue una buena compañía para el vuelo, hasta Italia. Luego continúe sola hasta Omán, donde, al llegar, tuve que llamar al embajador; quien nos llevo la última vez hasta la tribu.

El hombre se preocupo al verme allí, pero decidió no involucrarse más allá en el tema y me llevo a mi destino. –vendré por ti dentro de una semana.- me dijo y me despedí agradecida por su ayuda.

Allí, todo era un desastre.

…

**3 de agosto**.

Realmente no puedo creer que Ana se haya ido, incluso, sin despedirse de su hijo. Tedy sabe que su madre fue a trabajar, como la última vez, porque yo se lo he dicho; pero debería haber sido su madre, no su tía, la que le contara y besara antes de irse. Suelto un suspiro cansado y me siento junto a Tedy, quien esta tranquilamente mirando la televisión. A veces siento que Ana sigue siendo la misma niña que conocí en la universidad; aunque esta versión de ella es mucho más decidida e impulsiva. De todas formas, son la misma Ana; dulce, amable, preocupada por sus trabajos y realmente irresponsable en ciertas cosas, como su salud o propio cuidado.

Apenas Ana se fue de la cafetería, supe que no tardarían más de tres horas para ver a Christian como loco en la casa de sus padres; donde, ahora, nos encontramos todos reunidos esperando saber dónde y cómo esta Ana. Todos deseamos lo mismo, que se encuentre bien y la deporten rápido de regreso; ya que Christian grey a movido cielo mar y tierra para conseguir que la policía internacional acepte traerla de regreso apenas se sepa de ella. Aunque de eso, han pasado mas de doce horas y aun no se sabe nada de "mi especial amiga"… a veces creo que le faltan uno o dos palos para el puente; realmente hace cosas que no debería.

Christian entro a la habitación en donde estoy con Tedy y me miro, pidiéndome un momento para conversar con él, pero, yo no quiero. No quiero escuchar nada sobre Ana y sobre lo que él siente por ella; me basto con las semanas que pase siendo la traductora de él… fue realmente agotador.

Me quede junto a Tedy, mi dulce sobrino y Christian se fue bufando de la sala. Ahora, de seguro, que viene Eliot a pedirme que salga; porque siempre es así, cuando Christian no puede con migo, Eliot remata lo que su hermano quiere. Son tal para cual… realmente no, pero al menos se quieren mucho.

Saco mi móvil y comienzo una investigación sobre los vuelos, las llegadas, los pasajeros que han comprado asientos en las aerolíneas; se que no puedo acceder a la lista completa, pero, nunca perderé la confianza de encontrar el nombre de Ana en la lista publica. Reviso una que otra noticia de última hora y nada, Ana no tiene paradero. ¿Estamos seguros que tomo un avión?

…

**4 de agosto**

Hoy he tenido la misma rutina que ayer: Tedy, yo y la televisión. Creo que ya me he aprendido todas las canciones de winnie de pooh.

…

**5 de agosto**

Grey está furioso, ya ha dejado de ser Christian y ahora se ha vuelto el insoportable Grey. Hoy, gracias a Taylor y su equipo de seguridad, nos hemos enterado que Ana ha llegado hace horas a Omán y que, posiblemente, ya este en la colonia en donde se desarrollo el prototipo. Es horrible, grey no ha parado de gritar, ladrar y, por poco, casi me ha mordido. Cada palabra, para él, es una amenaza o reto.

Realmente no lo entiendo, pero si, se que, está movilizando a una especie de equipo de rescate para encontrar a Ana. Nunca voy a saber de dónde ha sacado un equipo de rescate para mandonearlo como quiere, pero, no me sorprende ya que, ese hombre, cuando quiere algo, lo consigue.

…

**6 de agosto**

Mis actividades como periodista fueron congeladas en el mismo momento en que leí el mensaje de Ana pidiéndome que nos juntáramos. Esto es una odisea, nunca pensé que grey se comportara tan controlador y obsesivo como lo ha hecho estos días. De pura curiosidad, me he acercado al despacho que tiene en esta casa; la de sus padres, y lo he oído hablar sobre planes y movimientos en Omán, creo que, en contra del gobernador.

Hace poco, decidí estudiar mas afondo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar y es algo complicado, pero no imposible de entender; por lo cual prefiero resumirlo a lo siguiente. El gobernador es hermano del sultán, él se encarga de las relaciones entre la parte civilizada y la incivilizada del país; aunque creo que su labor es seguir manteniendo la gran brecha que hay allí, porque las tribus siguen siendo tribus y tiene sus propias autoridades, volviéndose pequeños imperios o países dentro del imperio del sultán de Omán.

Suponiendo que es, ese hombre, quien se está enfrentando contra Christian, todo pareciera calzar y encaja a la perfección.

A veces creo que esto es demasiado para mí. Nunca en mi vida había tenido que pasar tantos sustos porque mis familiares desaparecieran y luego aparecieran amoratados o golpeados. Incluso Eliot desapareció por una semana, aunque volvió sin ningún rasguño ya que, quien lo había retenido, había sido una joven interesada en el. Sinceramente, creo que eso no es verdad, he intentado convencerme de que lo han secuestrado, he querido creerle, pero estoy segura que él se ha ido a meter una semana con esa joven… en fin, así es Eliot y no puedo hacer nada contra él.

Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, hay un hombre a quien tengo que llamar. He quedado de juntarme con él esta semana, pero el tiempo no me alcanza ya que tengo a mi cargo el cuidado de Tedy. Qué pena, había planeado una hermosa semana en la playa con él, pero, bueno, por algo pasan las cosas.

….

**7 de agosto**

Teddy y yo miramos la televisión, mientras cantamos las fascinantes canciones de winnie de pooh. Hemos tomado desayuno, almorzado y ahora esperamos a "Leliot", como le dice Tedy a mi marido, que nos traiga nuestros panes con mantequilla, mermelada y mucha, mucha, miel; porque si a winnie de pooh le gusta, a teddy tambien le gusta y a mi tiene que gustarme.

Hoy, mi salvación, a sido Eliot, no se porque, pero, ha estado muy amable y amoroso conmigo. Es extraño, pero me gusta, aunque, tendré que preguntarle, mas tarde, que embarrada se ha mandado… tener a "Leliot" amoroso es igual a una futura perdición.

Mi marido entra y Tedy da un salto de alegría al ver que sus panes con miel ya han llegado. –tío leliot!.- dijo alegre mientras corría hacia él para sacar su pan. A mí se me ha dibujado una sonrisa al ver como Eliot trata al pequeño Tedy…

…

**8 de agosto**

Hoy, ver las aventuras de winnie de pooh, ha sido un verdadero calmante para mi corazón. Ayer en la noche, antes de meterme a la cama junto a Eliot, me di cuenta de que algo iba mal. No soy muy romántica y ese tipo de cosas, incluso me gusta el sexo rápido, aunque apasionado y… esta vez… Eliot estaba demasiado dulce y calmado. Por lo general, nunca hubiera podido contar que me metí bajo las mantas de la cama, sin tener a Eliot abrazado de mi o quitándome el brasier. Esta vez fue especial, demasiado especial. Así que le pregunte qué ocurría y él me dijo que nada, pero, no me conforme con eso y tuvo que decirme lo que pensaba: "quiero un bebe" dijo y yo simplemente tome la almohada, una manta y me vine a dormir al living. Hoy en la mañana Tedy me ha despertado para que le dejara un espacio en el sillón y, así, poder ver, cómodamente, las aventuras del oso barrigón.

Ana, si estuviera aquí, podría darme algún tipo de consejo… porque esto, no se lo cuento ni a Grace ni Carrick; de seguro que arman una fiesta antes de que yo diga "si", a tal proposición

¿Y si escapo y me voy a Omán por un tiempo? ¿Ana podrá conseguirme asilo en la aldea donde esta? En este momento, cualquier cosa es mejor que, tener que, estar bajo el mismo techo que el hombre que desea tener hijos de mi.

Tengo miedo… ¿winnie de pooh tendrá hijos?

…

**9 de agosto**

La semana ya se va, aun tengo el recuerdo fresco de las palabras que me dijo Ana, porque ella prometió volver en una semana y, aun, no se mucho de ella. Lo único que se, lose porque lo he leído en páginas de noticias; Ana ha ido hasta los aposentos del gobernador a charlar, supongo, sobre lo del proyecto y llegar a un tipo de acuerdo, aunque aun no sé si aquello resulto bien. Luego de eso, han salido publicaciones sobre la señora de Christian Grey y el proyecto que está llevando a cabo, pero nada más que eso. Ahora, el problema está en el porqué la prensa sabe aquello. Según yo, el proyecto, era material interno y confidencial de la empresa de Christian. ¿Habrá sido él quien lanzo todo a las manos de los periodistas? Si es así, ¿habrá sido para proteger a anastasia de alguna forma?

…

**10 de agosto**

No sabemos si Ana regresara y Christian estuvo a punto de subirse en su helicóptero para ir por ella, pero ha sido Eliot quien se lo ha impedido. Grey aun esta en silla de rueda y entiendo que es por sus recuerdos y el miedo a que aquello quede como un trauma, pero, parece que con todo esto ya lo tiene por superado; porque apenas puede ponerse de pie, lo hace. Al principio pensé que estaba reprimiendo sus recuerdos ya que era necesario que caminara y se pusiera de pie, pero ahora me doy cuenta que simplemente ya no lo recuerda como algo doloroso. Al menos esta ha servido para mejorar el trauma de Grey.

Cuando pienso en las pocas cosas que Christian me llego a contar, cuando yo era su traductora, se me parte el corazón. El paso por una especie de tortura cuando estuvo desaparecido y entiendo completamente el miedo que siente ante la escapada de Ana, porque a ella le podrían hacer lo mismo. El que hayan hecho caminar a Christian, por sobre espinas o vidrio debe haber sido horrible. Sus pies estaban muy lastimados y aun deben estarlo, pero, sus recuerdos eran lo más preocupante. Recuerdo cuando le pidieron a Christian que bajara los pies de la cama y caminara, aquel momento fue horrible; el hermano de mi Eliot se congelo y luego empego a gritar y llorar. Era una especie de crisis de pánico que no se repitió solo una vez, sino que fue durante todo un mes.

Miro a Tedy y le acaricio el cabello, el es un niño muy lindo y sano… no me gustaría que pasara por cosas desagradables como las que ha pasado Christian. No conozco mucho al hombre, pero sé que ha pasado por cosas increíbles en toda su vida, incluso ahora; que se le escapa la señora y anda con el corazón en la mano lamentándose y gruñéndole a quien se le cruce por enfrente.

Por otro lado, Eliot, sigue siendo muy mimoso y cariñoso, con el fin de hacerme morder el anzuelo, pero, yo no caigo ante esas cosas; incluso, ni siquiera hemos tenido algún momento a solas, porque me da miedo a lo que pueda decir. Está bien, lo reconozco, Eliot es mi vida y todo lo que dice es como un credo para mi, por eso escapo de él, porque si me quedo un momento a solas, sé que me convencerá de tener un bebe juntos.

…

**14 de agosto**

Anastasia ha llegado. Son las cuatro de la mañana y he recibido una llamada de su parte para que le fuera a recoger al aeropuerto. Lo primero que hago al verla es correr a abrasarla, pero Ana me lo impide. Tiene unas feas ojeras y sus labios están rotos. Una de sus manos esta vendada y su ropa… todo es una gran odisea. La afirmo a mi lado, porque temo a que se desvanezca en cualquier momento y ella, cuando siente mi tacto, se ha quedado en blanco. Con aquella mirada perdida en sus recuerdos. –Ana.- le digo pero no reacciona ante mi llamado.

Lo único que puedo hacer es tomarla, dejar mi auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y pedir a un taxi que nos lleve a un hospital; de preferencia en donde trabaja Grace.

Ana lo único que hace es mirar al suelo y juntar sus manos como si estuviera rezando o haciendo una plegaria.

Ahí, Ana, que ha sucedido. ¿Por qué no has vuelto antes si todo iba tan mal? Dios, anastasia.

* * *

taran... que tal? que se imaginan que paso y pasara? ... yo por el momento, estoy bloqueada por la idea de que eliot quiere un bebe. creo que, es lo que mas me ha dejado plop

pero bueno, cosas que pasan

nos leemos y gracias por los comentarios, que enserio que me motivan


	10. Chapter 10

**14 de agosto **

Me entraron de urgencias y lo primero que hicieron fue conectarme suero a la vena. Luego una enfermera me tomo muestras de sangre y me hiso tomar un calmante. Pude respirar en paz luego de cinco minutos. Al fin, en paz.

Mi pulso seguía acelerado y mi mente aun estaba en otro lugar. ¿He vuelto a mi país? No lo sé, solo siento el olor a esterilizado y mis ojos distinguen el color blanco de la sala. Es un hospital.

Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios y mi pulso ahora esta, algo, más calmado. Mi respiración es normal, pero aun siento el olor en mi; aquel olor a ceniza, a pólvora y humo… todo está dentro de mí.

…

Luego de estar media hora descansando sobre una camilla, empiezo a distinguir todo con mayor claridad y veo que Kate esta junto a mi. Creo que siempre ha estado junto a mí. –Kate…- digo y ella me sonríe, aunque en sus ojos veo lo preocupada que esta por mí. – que bien Ana, al fin… estas de regreso.- me dice y quiero decirle algo mas, pero solo suelto un extraño chillido. –Calma, calma, no hables, ¿vale?- me dice y yo asiento levemente. Estoy acostada de lado y ella toma mis manos. Cuanto extrañaba su tacto. –ahora, tienes que descansar. He sido yo quien ha hablado con los médicos y luego de los exámenes, hoy por la tarde, vendrá el doctor que te tiene bajo sus cuidados. Nos dirá los resultados y lo que debemos hacer, ahora, por el momento, debes guardar reposo y, lo posible, dormir. No te preocupes por nada, yo estaré aquí a tu lado… mientras no sepamos los resultados y tu estado, no avisare a los grey, así que descansa y reponte rápido.- me dijo y sentí que Kate se había convertido en la mujer más bondadosa del planeta.

…

Tuve a Ana tomada de la mano todo el tiempo que ella descansó. Se, por experiencia, que necesita de compañía… nos paso con Christian para su recuperación, necesito de la compañía de cualquiera de nosotros. Creí que nunca más debería tener que afrontar esto, el tener que ayudar a alguien en su recuperación, pero me equivoque; ahora Ana me necesita más que nunca.

Cuando la entraron a emergencias, el médico comenzó a preguntarle cosas básicas y Ana no respondió a nada, por lo que tuve que ser yo quien diera sus datos y lo sucedido, al menos la parte de la historia que yo sé; Ana llego de Omán y estaba como estaba. No era mucho, pero es lo suficiente como para imaginar que sufrió lo mismo o parte de lo que sufrió Christian.

Suelto un suspiro y Ana ya esta despierta. Esta mirando el techo y sé que quiere hablar, pero debe dolerle mucho la garganta. Todo es lógico, de seguro le han embutido acido al igual que como lo hicieron con grey. Siento que tengo que abrazarla, pero tampoco puedo, ya que, no se si detonaría algún recuerdo en ella haciéndola entrar en crisis de pánico.

...

**15 de agosto**

Ahora, al menos, puedo decir palabras sueltas sin sentir dolor. Todo es porque el aire caliente quemo levemente mis vías respiratorias y mi garganta. El médico me explico que aquello pasaba cuando uno estaba involucrado en algún incendio, cosa que fue así; yo estuve allí… en medio del calor que abrasaba todo mi cuerpo. Mi mano derecha esta lastimada a causa de eso, pero no hay nada mas que esas dos cosas. Mis vitaminas están bien y mi bebe ha crecido un poco.

Quiero irme a casa, pero el hombre de la bata blanca me pidió que me quedara hasta mañana, de lo posible, le gustaría hablar con mi esposo y yo me he opuesto, se me notaba en la cara, pero, el ha dicho que debía hacerlo. Era una especie de protocolo.

Kate me dijo que ella no daría ningún dato, pero, eso no servía de mucho ya que, cualquiera que supiera mi apellido, sabía que tenía que ver con la doctora Grace y eso, me ponía en desventaja.

Al final, ahora, Christian esta en el hospital conversando con el señor que acaba de acabar con mi libertad y auto dependencia. Luego de esto, estoy marcada a llevar una vida bajo la protección y ojos del dominador Christian grey.

Aun así, es injusto… conseguí el permiso, al menos de palabra, del gobernador y su consentimiento para el proyecto… aunque ahora no sirve de mucho, porque… no, no… -ah! Dios ¡no! ¡no!- todo esta negro y el humo. –no puedo respi… rar! Du..ele! duele mucho!.- porque, porque, porque pasa esto…

…

**17 de agosto.**

Ana ha vuelto, volvió hace tres días, estuvo dos en el hospital y ahora la tengo en casa. Tenía miedo a traerla al departamento, ya que pensé que Tedy podría querer venir con migo a su hogar, pero mi madre lo ha convencido para que se quedara con ellos un tiempo más. Para él, serán vacaciones con sus abuelos, mientras que yo tendré que aprender a lidiar con el pánico de mi mujer.

Ahí, Ana, ¿por qué no me has hecho caso cuando te he dicho que no?

No sé qué es lo que le ha pasado y es lo que más me inquieta. Según el médico, amigo de mi madre, y los exámenes; Ana estuvo expuesta a una especie de incendio lo que le daño la mano derecha y las vías respiratorias. Le costara, un poco, hablar y no puede comer sólidos por una semana. Tendrá que reposar ya que el bebe esta algo fatigado por el accidente y ella lo necesita, se le ve en la cara. Aparte, lo más preocupante, es cuando sus recuerdos de lo que ha vivido la ciegan y parece que lo revive todo. Porque grita, chilla y dice un montón de lamentos.

No está en condiciones como para hablar sobre lo que sucedió en Omán y eso lo sé, porque a mí, aun me cuesta pensar e intentar decir todo lo que me hicieron pasar esos desgraciados. Quisiera poder hacerlos pagar por lo que le sucedió a Ana, pero en las noticias han dicho, mi grupo de seguridad lo ha confirmado y los chicos que contrate para hacer pagar al gobernador lo han visto: este hombre a muerto por un paro cardiaco… no se sabe la causa, porque el gobierno Omán se la ha reservado, pero está muerto y ahora nuestro proyecto puede marchar como viento en popa

Siempre supe que Ana no debería haber ido… ahora, al menos, la tengo aquí y deberé cuidar de ella. Es lo único que puedo hacer para enmendar mi error de permitirle ir.

Es mi culpa, esto que está sufriendo Ana ha sido por mi poca eficiencia… si hubiera sido más rápido, hubiera evitado que Ana saliera del país.

…

**20 de agosto**

Christian esta a mi lado, en la cama, mientras me acaricia el cabello. –Lo siento mucho Christian.- digo sabiendo que es lo primero que le digo desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver. El ha cuidado de mi todos estos días, sin esperar un palabra a cambio. Mi dulce Christian

El me besa la cabeza. –Te lo dije, te he dicho que no fueras, pero, tu lo has querido así.- me dice y me siento pero. – aunque eso no importa, mi dulce Ana, porque ahora te tengo de regreso y, aun mejor puedo cuidar de ti. –dije en un tono tan alegre que siento como mi corazón empieza a fundirse. –te eche mucho de menos, cariño.- agrego y lo abrase.

Quería llorar, iba a llorar y llore. –yo también, amor, te extrañe mucho… me temía lo peor… pensé que no me queridas ver nunca más… pero

\- no Ana, tranquila, pequeña. Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te dejaría de amar solo porque me has desobedecido. Si, estuve molesto, pero ahora, estoy tan feliz de tenerte de regreso, que toda la rabia e ira se han desvanecido. Porque, Ana, tu, simplemente, eres mi todo, mi mundo y mi vida… me basta con tenerte entre mis brazos para ser feliz.

…

**23 de agosto**

-¡pero Christian!- exclamo Ana y solté un bufido, mientras me sentaba a la orilla de la cama, teniendo cuidado con no pasarla a llevar. – ¡Suéltame!- exclamo molesta, más que molesta, pero, no pensaba dar pie atrás; me atendría al plan original.

Sonreí. –no. Si te suelto, saldrás de la cama y romperás la primera regla; hacer reposo absoluto. Luego te vestirás y te irás a ver a Kate, dejando de lado tu salud y olvidando la condición de reposo que debes llevar.- le dije en un tono serio, pero ella me siguió enfrentando con la mirada.

\- por la mierda… pero si es solo eso, ¡no es necesario que me amarres! Suéltame…- chillo intentando zafarse de mis corbatas que use para atar sus muñecas y tobillos a cada pata de nuestra cama.

Solté una risita. –creo que estas muy equivocada, cariño, si quieres soltarte de mis amarras… ¿es que acaso debo recordarte mis gustos por las amarras y sogas?- le pregunte y ella se mordió el labio. - ¿se está mordiendo el labio, señora grey?- pregunte y ella me miro juguetona. Tal vez, esto, es mejor de lo que había pensado… creo que mi Ana, debería perderse y desaparecer más veces para poder tenerla en mi cama, atada y dispuesta a jugar un poco conmigo.

Fui a la cocina y saque de la nevera un poco de hielo. Volví a la habitación y ella me dio una mirada huidiza. –Bien, bien, con esto… estamos empezando el castigo que tengo preparado para usted, señora grey.- dije mostrando el pocillo con los cubitos de hielo. Haría sufrir a anastasia de la manera que mas me encantaba, excitándola hasta el punto de que me pidiera que le hiciera el amor; aunque esta vez, no habría nada de eso. Será solo, un castigo largo y placentero. –entonces empezare colocando esto por aquí…

…

**25 de agosto**

Estoy abrasada a Christian mientras pienso en si es buena idea contarle lo que sucedió en Omán o no… de todas formas… todo se ha solucionado. –Christian…- digo separándome un poco de él. – en el accidente... Cuando…- guarde silencio y respire hondo. Necesito aire. –hable con el gobernador y el, nos dio paso libre… estuvimos un día y medio encerrados, discutiendo sobre el proyecto y lo que él quería… lo convencí, pero, todo se volvió un pitido y no pude ver nada. Cuando desperté, todo ardía en llamas y me vi obligada a salir, como pude de allí. –le comente y él me tenia abrasada mientras estábamos recostados uno al lado de otro en la cama. – fue… horrible. No se cómo, pero la explosión, fue protagonizada por algo que no tiene explicación; algo que mato al gobernador y… estoy segura que fue una explosión de gas, recuerdo sentí el leve olor en el ambiente…luego El embajador me acogió en su casa y lo primero que hizo, cuando me recupere un poco, fue mandarme de regreso… Christian, cariño… yo no… yo no quería desobedecerte… solo quería intentar solucionar aquello… yo…

\- está bien Ana, todo ya está bien, ahora... Tendrás que descansar y quedarte tranquila, yo me hare cargo de todo, ya te lo dije… así que, solo descansa y disfruta de mi.- me dijo y sentí como empezaba a hacer un camino de besos por mi cuello

…

**26 de agosto**

\- ¡come!- grite y Ana dio un brinco en su silla. Desde que ha vuelto, no ha probado ni un poco de comida solida. Ayer en la noche me entro la duda y claro, me he dado cuenta que con los batidos y papillas no le era suficiente; había bajado un par de kilos en solo tres semanas, pudiera ser que sus vitaminas estuvieran bien, pero, su peso no lo estaba y no lo dejaría pasar. – vamos, quiero ver como dejas ese plato brillante de limpio. Agregue y Ana suspiro agotada.

Cuando pienso en Omán, se que allí, la comida es solo una ilusión y, por lo general, se comen raciones realmente inhumanas. Es tan poco, que las personas que viven allí tienden a sufrir diversos tipos de enfermedades alimenticias y nutricionales

Ana se medio un poco de carne a la boca y luego de dos trozos mas, ya estaba rendida, mirándome como un perrito abandonado que no deseaba sufrir más. Podía verse muy linda, pero no nos pondríamos de pie hasta que se comiera todo. – anastasia, es toda la comida… no solo un poco.

Ana cerró los ojos. –me duele la garganta…- dijo y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-eso… ya no te servirá Ana, Grace me ha dicho que tu dolor duraría durante los tres primeros días y que luego, no habría problema.- comente y Ana frunció el ceño molesta, tomo el tenedor y se metió toda la comida, bien rápido, en la boca para luego ponerse de pie e irse con los cachetes inflados hasta la habitación.

Le seguí, preocupado de lo que podría hacer, pero la encontré sentada en la cama mientras se sobaba su vientre. Ya le ha crecido mucho y realmente estoy esperando el momento en que nazca.

Anastasia me mira y me siento junto a ella. –Será parto natural.- sentencio y la mire sin creer lo que me decía.

-Ana, cariño…- digo en un tono suave para convencerla.- ya lo hablamos, será parto programado, una cesárea.- digo y ella me sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

\- si mi hermana pudo retener a su bebe hasta que yo llegue al pabellón, yo también puedo retener a mi bebe dentro mío para que nazca de forma natural, como yo quiero.- dijo sonriendo y puedo jurar que Ana no… ¿tiene una hermana? ¿Fue al nacimiento de su sobrino?

\- Ana… ¿tienes una hermana?- pregunte y ella soltó una carcajada. Se sentó sobre mis piernas y me beso suavemente. Amo sus besos, pero, realmente quiero saber lo de su hermana ¿Qué ha sido lo que acaba de decirme? ¿Qué su hermana retuvo a su hijo dentro para esperar a Ana?

Siento que, me he perdido una parte importante de la vida de mi mujer.

20 de octubre

Estoy en Omán, esta vez acompañada por Christian. Hemos decidido hacer una visita a la tribu que ahora es una aldea y no hemos escogido mejor momento que esta semana. Todo había ido tan bien hasta ahora, porque les juro que quiero ahorcar al hombre que me mira en la esquina de la habitación algo espantado por mis gritos de pre-parto. – ¡por la mierda Christian! ¡Si no vas a hacer algo… sale!- le dije y él me miro atónito.

Hace dos días que tenía extraños dolores y una anciana del lugar se ofreció a hacerme unos remedios caseros. Christian estaba en contra, pero, yo decidí que estaría bien. Mi padre, cuando era pequeña, me hacia tónicos para la fiebre y esas cosas, solo que no eran tan fuertes y mágico como el que me dio la mujer.

Ella dijo claramente que en dos días más, ya no tendría ni un malestar y así es… ahora ciento unas presiones horribles a la altura de mis caderas y mi abdomen, porque los dolores que había sentido antes, eran contracciones y yo no me había dado ni cuenta.

¿Dónde se ha metido la anciana cuando más la necesito?

Ella será mi partera, así lo han dicho, dijo que tenía experiencia… pero estoy muerta de miedo; yo realmente, hubiera preferido algo como un parto natural en una clínica o la cesárea, pero, no esto…

Ahora sí, que será cien por ciento natural. Me he salido con la mía


	11. Chapter 11

hola, ¿que tal? bueno, se que tarde mucho y, realmente, estoy preparada para que me aten de pies y manos... y que luego me tiren a un acantilado o me encierren en el porta maletas de un auto. aun así, antes de que hagan eso, me gustaría pedirles que disfruten del ultimo capitulo que escribí...

* * *

_20 de octubre_

_Estoy en Omán, esta vez acompañada por Christian. Hemos decidido hacer una visita a la tribu que ahora es una aldea y no hemos escogido mejor momento que esta semana. Todo había ido tan bien hasta ahora, porque les juro que quiero ahorcar al hombre que me mira en la esquina de la habitación algo espantado por mis gritos de pre-parto. – ¡por la mierda Christian! ¡Si no vas a hacer algo… sale!- le dije y él me miro atónito._

_Hace dos días que tenía extraños dolores y una anciana del lugar se ofreció a hacerme unos remedios caseros. Christian estaba en contra, pero, yo decidí que estaría bien. Mi padre, cuando era pequeña, me hacia tónicos para la fiebre y esas cosas, solo que no eran tan fuertes y mágico como el que me dio la mujer._

_Ella dijo claramente que en dos días más, ya no tendría ni un malestar y así es… ahora ciento unas presiones horribles a la altura de mis caderas y mi abdomen, porque los dolores que había sentido antes, eran contracciones y yo no me había dado ni cuenta._

_¿Dónde se ha metido la anciana cuando más la necesito?_

_Ella será mi partera, así lo han dicho, dijo que tenía experiencia… pero estoy muerta de miedo; yo realmente, hubiera preferido algo como un parto natural en una clínica o la cesárea, pero, no esto…_

_Ahora sí, que será cien por ciento natural. Me he salido con la mía_

…..-….-…

Uno de los problemas más grandes que se le presentan a un hombre es lidiar con una mujer… aun más, si la mujer es como mi anastasia. Le dije que no viniera conmigo a Omán, se lo repetí e insistí hasta el cansancio, pero, ella vino de todas formas y, ahora, luego de repetírselo hasta que se me acabo la saliva, entiende el porqué le dije que no viniera.

De seguro que tiene que ser horrible para ella en este momento, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarla? ¿Ir a sacar a la guagua a la fuerza? No, claro que no.

Estoy cabreado, los gritos de mi anastasia me ponen los pelos de punta y la espera es agonizante. ¿Sobreviviré a este parto?

Llevan alrededor de tres horas metidas dentro de la casa, realmente es una choza pequeña, que nos prestaron para mi estadía con Ana; tres horas de agonía para mi… ¿Cuánto más tardaran?

Quiero sentir a la nena entre mis brazos, poder acariciarla y hacerla reír. Disfrutar de su inocencia y de su tranquilidad… debo reconocer que adoro a los bebes, son mi debilidad. Necesitan de la protección de un adulto, de los cuidados de su madre y, también, necesitan mucho cariño. Es difícil, pero, ya tengo experiencia con Tedy; mi pequeño hijo, quien ha salido muy inteligente y juguetón. Adoro jugar y, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo para pasar con él, me las arreglo para hacerlo mínimo una vez al día… aunque ahora estamos aquí en Omán y eso me es imposible.

Quiero terminar rápido con esto, que el proyecto pueda avanzar solo, que mi equipo suficiente y continúen sin la ayuda mía, que Ana termine con su parto y volver casa. Quiero mimar a mi pequeña nena.

…

Como decía hace una hora atrás, los gritos de Ana me tienen en un estado de alerta. Una mujer acaba de salir y me ha dicho que "la señora grey", -amo cuando la llama así-, ya está dando a luz a la pequeña… así que pronto tendría que terminar tordo y podría tomar en mis brazos a la nena.

…

El dolor ya no se siente. Simplemente ya no se siente nada… no siento nada, no siento las contracciones, no siento cuando es que tengo que pujar, no siento mis piernas, no siento mi respiración ni el cansancio que sé que tengo. Mis ojos se tienden a cerrar solos, pero, una de las chicas que me está ayudando tiende mantenerme despierta.

Apenas escucho lo que me dicen, apenas se cuando tengo que pujar y simplemente lo hago por institución… ¿realmente tenía que ser parto natural?

Tengo frio y lo único que quiero es terminar con esto para tomar en brazos a mi pequeña

…

Es de noche, la labor de parto de Ana comenzó luego de medio día y al fin, poco a poco, cesaron los gritos de la mujer que más amo en el mundo. Estoy impaciente por que alguien me diga que puedo entrar.

Ahora ya no soy el único que espera la buena nueva, sino que hay un par de hombres que le han tomado mucho aprecio a mi mujer y quieren conocer al bebe. Bueno, sin olvidar que también todos los niños están atento para preguntar si pueden pasar y conocer a la pequeña Phoebe; mi pequeña hija, a quien deseo poder tener entre mis brazos.

…

Ya no siento frio, me ha cubierto con una manta y acabo de recibir a mi nena entre mis brazos. Soy muy feliz, soy eternamente la mujer más feliz del mundo. Di a luz a mi pequeña…

Ahora lo único que quiero es dormir.

Una de las chicas se acerca a mí para pedir a la nena con el fin de terminar de limpiarla y envolverla. Quiero que se la muestren a Christian…

La anciana ha pedido que preparen infusiones para mí. No sé porque, peor, ya no escucho sus voces… realmente estoy muy cansada y la otra mujer que esta ayudándome no me deja dormir.

Soy muy feliz, mi corazón esta relajado y al fin puedo sonreír. –estoy muy feliz…-

…

La luna brilla intensamente sobre nosotros, la tribu funciona como normalmente lo hace y los niños aun juegan de un lado a otro, ya que, quieren esperar para conocer a mi hija. Yo también estoy impaciente.

\- señor grey.- dijo una de las mujeres que se ofreció a ayudar a la anciana que asistió a mi mujer en el parto. – Felicidades.- añadió con una amplia sonrisa y me abraso.

"felicidades" ¿significa que Phoebe ya nació?

...

21 de octubre.

Es media noche y una de las mujeres acaba de sacar un bultito de ropajes entre sus brazos para entregármelo. Es Phoebe, mi pequeño angelito. Se ve tan dulce durmiendo y esta tan rosadita.

Soy muy feliz y deseo darle las gracias a Ana por la fuerza que tiene para poder dar a luz de manera natural.

\- disculpe, señor grey.- dice la mujer y pienso que lo que desea es que le entregué a la niña, pero, ella niega dulcemente. – Ana me dijo… no, me lo susurro… quiere que la tenga usted, que la tome entre sus brazos y le diga que su madre… la ama mucho.- dijo con una cierta dificultad y todo me pareció muy extraño. Ella dejo de sonreír. –Ana dijo que era muy feliz, que estaba tranquila y lo amaba… que sería eternamente feliz.- agrego y sentí que algo no marchaba bien.

Asentí intentando tomarme aquellas palabras con la felicidad que corresponde. Cualquiera se alegraría de oír eso, ¿no? Pero, ¿Por qué yo no puedo sonreír?

Apegue más a la pequeña Phoebe a mí. -¿puedo pasar a ver a Ana?- pregunte

\- señor grey, el corazón de Ana dejo de latir al minuto después de dar a luz a la pequeña. La pusimos entre sus brazos y Ana le beso la frente antes de dejar que sus ojos se cerraran para que luego su pulso se hiciera inexistente.

Mire a Phoebe quien dormía y todo parecía ser irreal, ahora sí que estaba seguro que todo es un sueño. Todo… Omán, los atentados, el parto… todo era un sueño… todo tenía que ser un sueño.

\- lo siento mucho señor grey, no pudimos hacer nada por la señora anastasia. Su cuerpo era muy débil y la sangre que perdió en el parto nos declaro que no viviría más allá de unas horas…

Cerré los ojos y solo pude sentir el calor de mi pequeña entre mis brazos. –Ana…- exhale

…

20 de octubre.

Mi madre está alimentando a Phoebe y intentando que Tedy coma su colación, mientras yo me termino de vestir y arreglar para ir a la ceremonia.

Hoy se cumple un año del fallecimiento de Ana y nada ha sido fácil.

Kate y Eliot se tomaron los meses necesarios para explicarle a Tedy que su madre había ido al cielo, así que ahora se porta mejor para que su madre no se enoje… porque como Ana esta en el cielo, lo puede ver todo; sin excepción.

Me gustaría poder ser como mi pequeño hijo, quien sonríe y vive el día a día sin problemas… lo intento y lo hago, pero, el vacio de Ana sigue permanentemente en mi. No hay nada que pueda ocupar su lugar y no dejare que nada lo ocupe.

Mis hijos son lo único que tengo de ella y me entregare cien por ciento a ellos, porque se lo merecen… los amo. Son lo único que me interesa y me mantiene ocupado, lo único que me llena y me hace sentir apreciado.

Será difícil, pero, cada día será un nuevo día y mis niños son lo único que necesito para continuar.

Amo a Ana, a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que me dio, porque, aun después de muerta, se sigue encargando de que tenga dolores de cabeza… si no fuera por los dos hermosos bebes que tuvimos, no sabría que habría sido de mi vida sin ella.

\- fin.-

* * *

y eso... este es el fin, el ultimo capitulo... el que me tarde tanto en escribir... luego de esto me siento vacía, pero, como siempre, son cosas tipicas que pasan cuando se escribe un fic.

muchas gracias a todos por leerlo. somo mas de cien personas que leemos este fic, y realmente se los agradezco... me hizo muy feliz volver a abrir esta pagina y ver que muchas personitas se animaron a seguirlo o agregarlo a sus favoritos.

estare eternamente en deuda con ustedes, por eso, me gustaría que les gustara es te gustoso capitulo que escribir para que les gustara porque si no les gusta no tiene sentido que lo halla echo con el fin de que les gustara, ¿no?

lo anterior fue algo enredado, pero, espero que les guste este capitulo y este fic.

(por favor no me amarren a una piedra y tiren al mar; siendo el caso de que no les halla gustado el final...) ¿a que no se esperaban ese final? (^^)

bueno, me despido y estoy muy agradecida. también mes gustaría saber si les gusto... en especial el final

sinceramente a nadie le va a gustar un final tan triste, pero, estoy segura que no se lo esperaban y esa idea es lo que mas me hace feliz... el simple hecho de haber dado un giro de 90° en la historia, es lo que me hace feliz.

muchas gracias.


End file.
